Crepusculo en la Luna Nueva
by KMdeBlackCullen01
Summary: Situado desde Luna Nueva. Todos sabemos que Bella tuvo que elegir entre Jacob y Edward, pero, ¿Qué pasaria si Edward tuviera que elegir tambien entre Bella y otra chica?, ¿Y si esa otra chica es una mujer lobo?, o, para ser mas exactos, ¿La hermana gemela de Jacob Black?...
1. Summary

Este fanfic esta situado en Luna Nueva:...

Todos sabemos que en en las peliculas de The Twilight Saga, Bella tuvo que elegir entre el sexy hombre lobo Jacob Black y el guapisimo vampiro Edward Cullen, pero...¿Que tal si Edward tambien hubiera tenido que elegir entre la tierna Bella Swan y una despanpanante chica?,¿Y si esa otra chica es una mujer lobo?, o, para ser mas exactos, ¿La hermana gemela de Jacob Black?...

Mira desde otro punto de vista lo dificil que fueron las elecciones de Bella entre Edward o Jacob, y la eleccion de Edward entre Bella u otra hermosa chica.

**DEJA TU REVIEW Y RESIVIRAS LA VISITA DE TU O TUS HOMBRES LOBOS, VAMPIROS O HUMANOS FAVORITOS XD.**

_***···KMdeBlackCullen01···***_


	2. NOTA IMPORTANTE

**NOTA IMPORTANTE, POR FAVOR LEERLA:**

En esta historia, los lobos van a ser algo diferentes a los de **The Twilight Saga, **pero bueno...

*Los lobos tienen dones. (Poderes, dones, como ustedes le digan)

*Los padres de Bella **AUN **no estan divorciados.

*Rosalie no recuerda absolutamente **NADA **de su vida humana **AUN.**

Lo se, lo se, algunos de los puntos anteriores no los entienden bien aun o se les hacen extraños, pero mas adelante en el fic se iran aclarando mejor las cosas, y no puse el nombre de la hermana de Jacob porque tengo una que otra idea, pero aun estoy pensando cual, si ustedes tienen alguna idea de nombre me dicen ;D.

**DEJA TU REVIEW Y RESIVIRAS LA VISITA DE TU O TUS HOMBRES LOBOS, VAMPIROS O HUMANOS FAVORITOS XD.**

_***···KMdeBlackCullen01···***_


	3. Capitulo 1 'Un Nuevo Amigo'

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son mios, son obra de nuestra grandiosa escritora S.M., yo...Solo los tome prestados para fantasear con ellos, inventar fanfics, y ya tu sabe chico, bla bla bla.

**Summary: **Situado desde Luna Nueva. Todos sabemos que Bella tuvo que elegir entre Jacob y Edward, pero, ¿Qué pasaria si Edward tuviera que elegir tambien entre Bella y otra chica?, ¿Y si esa otra chica es una mujer lobo?, o, para ser mas exactos, ¿La hermana gemela de Jacob Black?...

* * *

Crepúsculo en la Luna Nueva  
Cap.1 Un Nuevo Amigo

NARRADO POR BELLA

4 Meses…4 meses han pasado desde que Edward se fue…Fue un golpe bajo y dudo que lograre superarlo por completo algún día…

YO:-Te Amo Edward-.

Sentí como si se me quemara la garganta y le dieran un puñetazo a mi roto corazón, con tan solo pronunciar su nombre…En este momento el reloj marca las 2:28am…Estoy en donde me la he pasado durante 4 meses…Mi habitación…Frente a la ventana…Esperando a que _EL _regrese.

Pero… ¿De que serviría si regresa?

_EL _dijo que ya no me amaba.

_Será como si nunca hubiese existido_…

Esas palabras resonaban en mi mente a todas horas, me atormentaban día y noche.

Como todos los días y noches, me levante de la silla que estaba frente a la ventana sin ganas, me dirigí a mi cama y me senté en ella, acomode mi almohada, y después en la que solía estar _EL_, tome la cobija y me tape hasta la cintura, me acosté sobre uno de mis costados, de modo que pudiera ver la ventana y que _EL _tuviera su espacio, por ultimo, cerré mis ojos, y al instante apareció un hermoso joven…Edward Cullen…

2 MESES DESPUES

…_Será como si nunca hubiese existido_…

…_Será como si nunca hubiese existido_…

…_Será como si nunca hubiese existido_…

'¡BASTA YA!, han pasado meses Isabella Swan, no puedes seguir así, ¡SUPERALO!'. Me dijo aquella vocecita en mi cabeza, 'Como no fuiste tu la que paso tantos momentos inolvidables', pensé.

Perfecto, ahora hablo con mi conciencia.

Negué con la cabeza y rodee los ojos para mi misma, desaprobándome.

Pero por andar tan distraída me tropecé, además mi 'fabulosa coordinación' no ayuda mucho, me cai y mi cabeza 'reboto' en una banca del parque, si, ahora ya salgo mas, creo que llevo superado apenas como 2 porciento de lo que paso con _EL._

VOZ:-Oye, cuidado chica, ven, te ayudo a levantarte-.

Me dijo una voz masculina.

Voltee a ver de quien era la voz, pero lo primero que vi fue a un perro, literalmente, un hermoso y gigantesco perro husky siberiano color negro con blanco y ojitos negros, un momento… ¿El perro me hablo?...En el siguiente segundo vi como alguien me tendía la mano para ayudarme a levantarme y yo la tome, al fin levantándome del suelo.

VOZ:-¡PERO QUE CAIDA!

Dijo la misma voz.

Vi a un jovencito de piel clara, muuuy alto, de cabello negro azabache como la mismisima noche, delgado pero algo musculoso, labios llenos, y era imposible de creer que alguien podría tener los ojos de un hermoso color azul verdoso fuerte, definitivamente resaltaban muchísimo.

VOZ:-¿Te lastimaste mucho?-.

Me pregunto el jovencito.

YO:-No, no te preocupes, estoy bien-.

Le conteste sinceramente, y algo aliviada de que el era el dueño de aquella voz y el perro no me había hablado.

YO:-Gracias…Ammm… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-.

VOZ:-Mi nombre es Jacob Black, pero puedes llamarme Jake si quieres, tu eres la hija del jefe de policía Swan ¿No? ¿Isabella Swan?-.

YO:-Bella, solo dime Bella-.

JACOB:-Muy bien Bella-.

En eso, me di cuenta de que el hermoso perro husky seguía hay.

YO:- ¡Que lindo perrito! ¿Cómo se llama?-.

Le pregunte acariciando la cabeza del gigantesco perro.

JACOB:-Pulgas-.

YO:-¿Pulgas?-.

JACOB:-Si, soy muy ingenioso ¿No crees?-.

Dijo riéndose, después yo me reí con el.

Platicamos durante un buen rato de cosas sin sentido, riéndonos y disfrutando el día, hacia mucho que no me sentía tan bien como ahora, había olvidado lo que se sentía al reír, además de que era fácil hablar con el, definitivamente, había encontrado un nuevo amigo.

**DEJA TU REVIEW Y RESIVIRAS LA VISITA DE TU O TUS HOMBRES LOBOS, VAMPIROS O HUMANOS FAVORITOS XD.**

_***···KMdeBlackCullen01···***_


	4. Capitulo 2 'Volver A Reir'

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son mios, son obra de nuestra grandiosa escritora S.M., yo...Solo los tome prestados para fantasear con ellos, inventar fanfics, y ya tu sabe chico, bla bla bla.

**Summary: **Situado desde Luna Nueva. Todos sabemos que Bella tuvo que elegir entre Jacob y Edward, pero, ¿Qué pasaria si Edward tuviera que elegir tambien entre Bella y otra chica?, ¿Y si esa otra chica es una mujer lobo?, o, para ser mas exactos, ¿La hermana gemela de Jacob Black?...

* * *

Crepusculo en la Luna Nueva  
Cap.2 Volver A Reir

NARRADO POR EDWARD

Este tiempo, mi amistad con Steffannie ha crecido mucho, es una chica espectacular, pero no con un pasado muy bonito que digamos...

Steffannie tiene un hermano gemelo: Jacob, ella lo adora y lo 'protege' mucho, porque segun ella es mayor que Jacob por 5 minutos, y que 5 minutos son 5 minutos, pero tambien tenia otras 2 hermanas mayores que ella por 5 años: Rachel y Rebecca, que son gemelas, pero desgraciadamente, sus padres, William y Sarah, murieron en un accidente automovilistico cuando Fannie tenia 13 años, y sus hermanas se quedaron a cargo de Jacob y ella, pero, no paso ni un mes de la muerte de sus padres, cuando unos tales Jonathan, Manuel, Jose y Gabriel la... Violaron... Manchando su sangre de manera horrible y dejandola sola y asustada, pero, Jacob siempre estuvo con ella, aunque casi enseguida, Rebecca se fugo con su novio, y Rachel se fue a vivir a Phoenix.

Ella tiene un pasado demasiado doloroso, y por eso prefiero no preguntarle nada, no quiero hacerla sentir mal...

Pero ahora... Si la he notado algo extraña, sus pestañas mas largas, su nariz un poco mas recta, sus pomulos algo mas altos, gracias a mi lado vampirico, podia notar esos pequeños detalles, pero no solo eso, si no que tambien habian cambios mucho mas notables, como por ejemplo su estatura, ahora era mucho mas alta y delgada, era solo como un centimetro mas baja de estatura que yo, sus labios eran mucho mas carnosos, gruesos y rojos, su piel ahora era de un color mas oscuro, pareciera que cambiaba cada 5 minutos, viendose mas linda, pero, algunas veces que la he hecho enojar, me mira a los ojos y siento como una descarga electrica, pero no en el sentido 'amoroso', todo lo contrario, siento como si me dañaran, desde que la conoci pasaba eso, pero ahora con mucha mas 'intensidad', y eso comenzaba a preocuparme, en este momento estoy con Fannie, y su celular comenzo a sonar, ella se fijo en quien era, y una deslumbrante sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

STEFFANIE:-¿Te importa si contesto?-.

YO:-Para nada, contesta, estare en la cocina-.

Yo ya sabia quien era, su hermano, gracias a mi oido vampirico podia escuchar lo que se decian.

JACOB:-Estoy bien, no te preocupes por nada, ¿Y tu, como te la has pasado?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Muy pero muy bien...A exepcion de la vez que me perdi y no encontraba el mugre hotel, y lo peor es que casi nadie entendia lo que decia-.

JACOB:-Jajaja, entonces dormiste en la calle-.

STEFFANNIE:-Por poco, pero no, un chico que hablaba ingles me ayudo-.

JACOB:-Que lastima, yo ya les queria contar a Embry, Quil y Leah que habias dormido en la calle-.

STTEFFANIE:-Leah esta hay?-.

JACOB:-Si, aqui esta-.

STEFFANNIE:-Pasamela por favor-.

JACOB:-Esta bien, esta bien-.

Se escucho silencio al otro lado de la linea, y despues otra voz femenina.

VOZ:-Hola Fannie!-.

STEFFANNIE:-Hola Leah!. Como has estado?-.

LEAH:-De hecho, igual que siempre. Y tu?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Muy bien, aunque un poco mas extraña de lo normal-.

LEAH:-Porque?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Bueno, he notado bastantes cambios en mi, no se, dime loca si quieres, pero es como si me viera muy diferente cada hora-.

Volvio a escucharse silencio, y despues Leah volvio al telefono.

LEAH:-Steffannie tienes que volver cuanto antes-.

STEFFANNIE:-Que?...No!-.

LEAH:-No te estoy preguntando Steffannie, tienes que volver, es demasiado urgente-.

STEFFANNIE:-Pero...-.

LEAH:-Nada de peros, te esperamos aqui cuanto antes-.

En ese momento, Leah colgo, dejando a Fannie confundida.

**DEJA TU REVIEW Y RESIVIRAS LA VISITA DE TU O TUS HOMBRES LOBOS, VAMPIROS O HUMANOS FAVORITOS XD.**

**_*···KMdeBlackCullen01···*_**


	5. Capitulo 3 '¿Qué Pasa En La Push'

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son mios, son obra de nuestra grandiosa escritora S.M., yo...Solo los tome prestados para fantasear con ellos, inventar fanfics, y ya tu sabe chico, bla bla bla.

**Summary: **Situado desde Luna Nueva. Todos sabemos que Bella tuvo que elegir entre Jacob y Edward, pero, ¿Qué pasaria si Edward tuviera que elegir tambien entre Bella y otra chica?, ¿Y si esa otra chica es una mujer lobo?, o, para ser mas exactos, ¿La hermana gemela de Jacob Black?...

* * *

Crepúsculo en la Luna Nueva  
Cap.3 ¿Qué Pasa En La Push?

NARRADO POR BELLA

Este tiempo me la he pasado muy bien junto a Jake, talvez _EL _se haya ido, pero al menos conocí a un verdadero amigo, uno que nunca tuve, en este momento estoy con Jacob…

JACOB:-Tus padres te regañaran Bella-.

YO:-Mis padres últimamente se pelean por cualquier cosa, ayer mi madre le dijo a mi padre que se regresaría a Phoenix si seguía así-.

JACOB:-Pero eso no significa que no se den cuenta de que su hija anda sobre una moto-.

YO:-Vamos Jake, no pasara nada, ¿Tú sabes conducir no?-.

JACOB:-Si se conducir una moto Bella, pero tu no-.

YO:-Pues me enseñas y ya-.

JACOB:-Esta bien, esta bien-.

Dijo suspirando y yo sonreí triunfante.

YO:-Las motos están en la parte de atrás de mi camioneta-.

JACOB:-¿Y de donde las sacaste?-.

YO:-Por hay, por hay-.

El rodó los ojos negando con la cabeza pero con una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas, llegamos a mi camioneta y le mostré en donde estaban las motos.

YO:-¿Cómo las bajamo…-.

No termine de decir la frase cuando el ya estaba colocando una moto en el suelo y cargando la otra.

YO:-¡Wow Jake!, los esteroides son malos para la salud ¿Sabias?-.

El solo se río y me dijo que el no tomaba nada de eso, cada quien tomo una moto y la fuimos llevando al garaje de su casa, y las comenzamos a reparar entre bromas y cosas sin sentido.

Cuando lo veia y el estaba distraido, sentia como lastima o tristeza por el, les contare...

Jacob, tiene 2 hermanas mayores: Rebecca y Rachel, ellas dos son gemelas y tienen 20 años, pero, Jake tiene tambien una hermana de su misma edad: Steffannie, yo no la conozco, segun me dijo Jake, ella habia estado ahorrando por mucho tiempo para ir a Italia, y cuando logro juntar TODO el dinero necesarion, se fue a Italia a pasar un tiempo, dejando a Jake solo, bueno, con su perro ''Pulgas'', ya que sus padres, William y Sarah, murieron en un accidente automovilistico hace 2 años, por lo tanto Rebecca y Rachel se quedaron cuidando de ellos, hasta que Rebecca se fugo con su novio a Hawaii, y Rachel vive sola en Phoenix, por lo tanto, Jake y su hermana Steffannie viven solos.

Jacob me dijo que Steffannie se la pasa diciendo que es mayor que el, y, que al final de cuentas, Steffannie SI es mayor que el solo por 5 minutos, Jake dice que ella es muy carismatica, pero que, segun el ''es de otro mundo'', pues cuando te ve a los ojos y esta enojada, te estremeses...Pero si Jake esta enojado y tambien te mira a los ojos sientes escalofrios, por lo tanto, ambos serian de otro mundo.

Por otro lado, viendo a Jake, te dabas cuenta de que era muy atractivo…Cabello negro como la noche y algo ondulado hasta un poco debajo de los hombros, sus ojos azules verdoso siempre brillantes, demasiado alto para ser solo 2 años menor que yo, tiene 15 años, pero es exageradamente alto.

Pero últimamente, habían cambios un tanto raros en Jacob, y no solo yo lo había notado, también varias personas como sus amigos Quil, Seth, Embry Leah, Charlie, Renee, el abuelo de Quil, Harry y Sue, etc.

Aunque Embry y Seth siempre están con Sam, Paul, Jared, todos esos tipos extraños, antes, Seth, un chico de 16 años, era muy alegre para todo, era amigo de todos, pero de la nada, empezó a juntarse con Sam, y se volvio muy diferente a como era antes, muy serio y cuando hacian comentarios malos sobre el, empezaba a inhalar y exhalar de forma extraña, al igual que Embry.

Por otro lado, Leah y Quil comenzaban a estar extraños tambien.

A Quil se le notaba mas alto, mas musculoso, mas agil, con mejores reflejos, etc.

Leah, estaba mas alta y hermosa, mas delgada, y atractiva, ademas de que su cuerpo se veia aun mas bien formado, pero, por alguna razon, de repente hablas con ella, y cuando se pone a pensar en algo, de repente vez recuerdos de tu vida hace tiempo, como tu niñez o algo por el estilo, y eso es realmente extraño.

Y, Jake, el estaba creciendo demasiado, mas musculoso pero delgado, mas rapido, agil, fuerte, con mejores reflejos, y muchas cosas mas raras aun.

Algo raro pasa aquí, en La Push todo se esta volviendo muy extraño.

**DEJA TU REVIEW Y SERAS VISITADO POR TU O TUS HOMBRES LOBOS, VAMPIROS O HUMANOS FAVORITOS XD.**

_***···KMdeBlackCullen01···***_


	6. Capitulo 4 'Cambios Extraños'

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son mios, son obra de nuestra grandiosa escritora S.M., yo...Solo los tome prestados para fantasear con ellos, inventar fanfics, y ya tu sabe chico, bla bla bla.

**Summary: **Situado desde Luna Nueva. Todos sabemos que Bella tuvo que elegir entre Jacob y Edward, pero, ¿Qué pasaria si Edward tuviera que elegir tambien entre Bella y otra chica?, ¿Y si esa otra chica es una mujer lobo?, o, para ser mas exactos, ¿La hermana gemela de Jacob Black?...

* * *

Crepusculo en la Luna Nueva  
Cap.4 Cambios Extraños

NARRADO POR EDWARD

Este tiempo, mi amistad con Steffannie ha crecido mucho, es una chica espectacular, pero no con un pasado muy bonito que digamos...

Steffannie tiene un hermano gemelo: Jacob, ella lo adora y lo 'protege' mucho, porque segun ella es mayor que Jacob por 5 minutos, y que 5 minutos son 5 minutos, pero tambien tenia otras 2 hermanas mayores que ella por 5 años: Rachel y Rebecca, que son gemelas, pero desgraciadamente, sus padres, William y Sarah, murieron en un accidente automovilistico cuando Fannie tenia 13 años, y sus hermanas se quedaron a cargo de Jacob y ella, pero, no paso ni un mes de la muerte de sus padres, cuando la vilaron unos tales Jonathan, Manuel, Jose y Gabriel, manchando su sangre y dejandola sola y asustada, pero, Jacob siempre estuvo con ella, aunque casi enseguida, Rebecca se fugo con su novio, y Rachel se fue a vivir a Phoenix.

Ella tiene un pasado demasiado doloroso, y por eso prefiero no preguntarle nada, no quiero hacerla sentir mal.

Pero, si la he notado algo extraña, sus pestañas mas largas, su nariz un poco mas recta, sus pomulos algo mas altos, gracias a mi lado vampirico, podia notar esos pequeños detalles, pero no solo eso, si no que tambien habian cambios mucho mas notables, como por ejemplo su estatura, ahora era mucho mas alta y delgada, era solo como un centimetro mas baja de estatura que yo, sus labios eran mucho mas carnosos, gruesos y rojos, su piel ahora era de un color mas oscuro, pareciera que cambiaba cada 5 minutos, viendose mas linda, pero, algunas veces que la he hecho enojar, me mira a los ojos y siento como una descarga electrica, pero no en el sentido 'amoroso', todo lo contrario, siento como si me dañaran, desde que la conoci pasaba eso, pero ahora con mucha mas 'intensidad', y eso comenzaba a preocuparme, en este momento estoy con Fannie, y su celular comenzo a sonar, ella se fijo en quien era, y una deslumbrante sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

STEFFANIE:-¿Te importa si contesto?-.

YO:-Para nada, contesta, estare en la cocina-.

Yo ya sabia quien era, su hermano, gracias a mi oido vampirico podia escuchar lo que se decian.

JACOB:-Estoy bien, no te preocupes por nada, ¿Y tu, como te la has pasado?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Muy pero muy bien...A exepcion de la vez que me perdi y no encontraba el mugre hotel, y lo peor es que casi nadie entendia lo que decia-.

JACOB:-Jajaja, entonces dormiste en la calle-.

STEFFANNIE:-Por poco, pero no, un chico que hablaba ingles me ayudo-.

JACOB:-Que lastima, yo ya les queria contar a Embry, Quil y Leah que habias dormido en la calle-.

STTEFFANIE:-Leah esta hay?-.

JACOB:-Si, aqui esta-.

STEFFANNIE:-Pasamela por favor-.

JACOB:-Esta bien, esta bien-.

Se escucho silencio al otro lado de la linea, y despues otra voz femenina.

VOZ:-Hola Fannie!-.

STEFFANNIE:-Hola Leah!. Como has estado?-.

LEAH:-De hecho, igual que siempre. Y tu?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Muy bien, aunque un poco mas extraña de lo normal-.

LEAH:-Porque?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Bueno, he notado bastantes cambios en mi, no se, dime loca si quieres, pero es como si me viera muy diferente cada hora-.

Volvio a escucharse silencio, y despues Leah volvio al telefono.

LEAH:-Steffannie tienes que volver cuanto antes-.

STEFFANNIE:-Que?...No!-.

LEAH:-No te estoy preguntando Steffannie, tienes que volver, es demasiado urgente-.

STEFFANNIE:-Pero...-.

LEAH:-Nada de peros, te esperamos aqui cuanto antes-.

En ese momento, Leah colgo, dejando a Fannie confundida.

**DEJA TU REVIEW Y RESIVIRAS LA VISITA DE TU O TUS HOMBRES LOBOS, VAMPIROS O HUMANOS FAVORITOS XD.**

_*···KMdeBlackCullen01···*_


	7. Capitulo 5 'Cambios Radicales'

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son mios, son obra de nuestra grandiosa escritora S.M., yo...Solo los tome prestados para fantasear con ellos, inventar fanfics, y ya tu sabe chico, bla bla bla.

**Summary: **Situado desde Luna Nueva. Todos sabemos que Bella tuvo que elegir entre Jacob y Edward, pero, ¿Qué pasaria si Edward tuviera que elegir tambien entre Bella y otra chica?, ¿Y si esa otra chica es una mujer lobo?, o, para ser mas exactos, ¿La hermana gemela de Jacob Black?...

* * *

Crepusculo en la Luna Nueva  
Cap.5 Cambios Radicales

NARRADO POR BELLA

Definitivamente, Jacob esta demasiado extraño...

Mas alto de lo habitual, mas musculoso, su piel mas cobriza, sus ojos notablemente mucho mas oscuros, y muchisimas cosas mas fuera de lo comun y mas extrañas.

Leah y Quil andaban siempre con Sam, se empezaron a juntar con el y todos los demas, practicamente de un dia para otro, y nunca nos hablaban.

Por alguna razon, la mayoria de las veces que estaba con Jake, estaban Sam, Paul, Seth, Leah, Quil o Embry como vigilando cada cosa que hacia Jacob y el modo en que las hacia.

Por otra parte, la famosa hermana de Jacob, Steffannie regreso a Forks, digo ''famosa hermana de Jacob'', porque Jake siempre anda hablando de ella, se nota que la adora, ademas de que tambien, justo el dia despues de que Leah y Quil se empezaran a juntar con Sam, Jacob llamo a Steffannie por telefono para preguntar como estaba, el apenas menciono a Leah, su hermana pidio hablar con ella, pero despues de un momento de que estuvieran hablando Steffannie y Leah, Leah le dijo que tenia que volver rapido, que era muy urgente, practicamente un minuto despues de colgar el telefono, Leah les dijo a Quil, Embry y a su hermano Seth, que volvieran con Sam, asi que se fueron todos, dejandonos a Jacob y a mi confundidos.

El punto es, que cuando conoci a Steffannie, la habia visto como una chica linda, de cabello largo y rizado, negro como la noche y hasta un poco mas arriba de la cintura, ojos azul verdoso, piel clara, y muy buena figura, y, si se ponia al lado de Jacob, eran identicos, eran una misma persona, solo que uno en version masculina y otra en version femenina.

Habia...

Pues, como dije, la HABIA visto como una chica LINDA, no como ahora...

Ahora es una DESPANPANANTE chica HERMOSA...

La verdad es que, por algun desconocido y extraño motivo, se volvio DEMASIADO hermosa, y la verdad, si me ponia al lado de ella se me bajaba el poco autoestima que tenia, pues, al igual que Jacob, casi cambiaba cada 5 minutos, sus rasgos se volvian mas finos, mas alta y delgada, sus ojos mas oscuros, su piel mas cobriza, y su cuerpo mucho mas envidiable.

No tenia ni idea de que era lo que pasaba, pero algo era mas que obvio:

Lo sobrenatural me rodea.

**DEJA TU REVIEW Y RESIVIRAS LA VISITA DE TU O TUS HOMBRES LOBOS, VAMPIROS O HUMANOS FAVORITOS XD.**

**_*···KMdeBlackCullen01···*_**


	8. Capitulo 6 'Peor Es Imposible'

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son mios, son obra de nuestra grandiosa escritora S.M., yo...Solo los tome prestados para fantasear con ellos, inventar fanfics, y ya tu sabe chico, bla bla bla.

**Summary: **Situado desde Luna Nueva. Todos sabemos que Bella tuvo que elegir entre Jacob y Edward, pero, ¿Qué pasaria si Edward tuviera que elegir tambien entre Bella y otra chica?, ¿Y si esa otra chica es una mujer lobo?, o, para ser mas exactos, ¿La hermana gemela de Jacob Black?...

* * *

Crepusculo en la Luna Nueva  
Cap.6 Peor Es Imposible

**UN MES DESPUES**

NARRADO POR EDWARD

Era obvio que sin Fannie no era lo mismo, no podia creer que se volviera tan importante en mi vida, me faltaba escuchar todas sus ocurrencias que me levantaban el animo, pero ya no podia, ir a verla no era una opcion, pues vivia en Forks, y _ELLA_ tambien, por lo tanto, creo que no volvere a ver a Fannie nunca, aunque, tambien habia algo en su mente demasiado extraño, como si ocultara algun pensamiento relacionado con su pasado, pero yo no podia verlo por mas que lo intentaba, de hecho, era como si VARIOS pensamientos estuvieran ocultos, pero tambien tenian que ver con su hermano y el otro estoy casi seguro de que era de su pasado, y, queria averiguar que era, si, tal vez me vea como un completo entrometido, pero nunca me habia pasado, porque la mente de _ELLA,_ era un total misterio para mi, pues no escuchaba nada, pero la mente de Fannie escondia de repente uno que otro pensamiento, acultandomelo demasiado y dejandome demasiado confuso.

Ademas de que me intrigaba la 'extraña' mente de Fannie, tambien la extrañaba bastante.

Pero tampoco podia ser tan egoista, ella alguna vez tendria que regresar, y al parecer hubo alguna urgencia y tuvo que irse, ademas de que su amado hermano estaba en Forks.

Me sentia demasiado mal, era algo doloroso, no tenia aqui a mi lado a Fannie haciendome reir, ni tampoco al amor de mi vida, no la tenia a _ELLA,_ y era algo dificil de aceptar.

NARRADO POR BELLA

Un mes, un maldito mes ha pasado, pero van 2 semanas en las que aquellas pesadillas me atormentan demasiado, pesadillas sobre _EL._

Dos semanas despues de que Steffannie se comenzo a juntar con Sam, Jacob practicamente dejo de hablarme, no nos veiamos desde hace 2 semanas y por esa razon las pesadillas habian vuelto, era algo extraño, pues no era posible que Jacob, quien siempre habia dicho que no queria ser el siguiente al que le pasara aquello por lo que todos se juntaban con Sam, de la nada, decide cambiar de opinion y deje de hablarme como todos los demas, vaya suertecita que tengo.

Ahora estaba decidida, iria a La Push, y averiguaria que demonios esta pasando.

Camine hacia mi auto y me dirigi a La Push, en cuanto vi la pequeña casita roja, frene el auto.

VOZ:-¿Que haces aqui?-.

Escuche una voz que me sobresalto y voltee a ver a la ventana de mi coche.

YO:-Jake-.

Susurre en un hilo de voz, estaba completamente cambiado.

Su piel antes clara, ahora era color caramelo.

Sus antes musculos mas normales, ahora se veian muchisimo mas marcados.

Era completamente obvio que su estatura habia aumentado aun mas, y eso no era normal. (Como si algo lo fuera).

Y los mas importante y que mas se notaba...

Sus hermosos ojos azul verdoso...

Ahora eran negros...

Totalmente negros, sus ojos seguian siendo hermosos, aun eran profundos, pero no tenian aquel deslumbrante color de antes.

JACOB:-Te pregunte algo, Bella-.

YO:-¿Que te paso Jake?-.

JACOB:-¿Que me paso de que?-.

YO:-Tus ojos, ya no tienen el mismo color, ni tu piel...Te vez completamente diferente-.

JACOB:-Si, pero no has respondido mi pregunta. ¿Que haces aqui?-.

YO:-Vine porque quiero saber el porque de que no nos hayamos visto desde hace 2 semanas-.

JACOB:-Encerio lo siento Bella, pero ya no nos podemos volver a ver-.

YO:-Pero...¿Por que?-.

JACOB:-Lo siento Bella-.

YO:-No, dime lo que esta pasando, te lo pido-.

JACOB:-Bella, po favor, tienes que irte de aqui.

Yo sintia como si tuviera que irme, como si alguna 'fuerza invisible' me estuviera obligando a regresar a mi casa, pero con todas mis fuerzas me negue a irme.

YO:-No Jacob, no me ire hasta que me digas que pasa-.

JACOB:-Adios Bella-.

Dijo y se dio la vuelta, yo seguia como de piedra sin poder entender nada. Habia puesto en sus manos mi roto corazon y el lo que hizo fue partirlo en mas pedazos aun, cabando su propio agujero en mi pecho.

No se cuanto tiempo tarde en reaccionar, pero estoy segura que fue demasiado.

Me baje de mi camioneta y camine hacia donde el se habia dirigido.

VOZ:-¿Bella, porque siges aqui?-.

Escuche una voz de nuevo a mis espaldas, pero esta vez era una voz femenina, me voltee a ver y era Steffannie, ella estaba tambien demasiado cambiada.

Su piel mas cobriza, mas alta y delgada, cabello negro y aun mas largo y sus ojos completamente negros.

Era la copia exacta de Jacob en femenina, ella habia cambiado demasiado en tan solo 1 mes, eso no era posible, su cambio era exageradamente notable, y de alguna manera u otra, era fisicamente imposible que algo asi pasara con sus antes ojos azul verdoso, y de la nada, cambien de color completamente.

STEFFANNIE:-Tienes que irte Bella-.

YO:-No, no me voy a ir hasta que sepa porque Jacob esta tan extraño-.

STEFFANNIE:-No puedes saberlo-.

YO:-¿Y por que no?, ¿Por que todos estan con Sam si se supone que no querian que les pasara lo mismo?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Es algo inevitable Bella, nosotros no lo elegimos asi-.

YO:-¿Entonces Sam tiene tanto poder como para obligarlos a algo?-.

STEFFANNIE:-No digas eso-.

YO:-¿Entonces porque se sigen juntando con el si no quieren?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Ya te lo dije, es algo inevitable-.

YO:-¿Por que inevitable?, si quisieran no estarian con el-.

STEFFANNIE:-Estas preguntando demasiadas cosas que no puedes saber Bella, ya te dije suficiente, tienes que irte, ahora-.

Dijo un tanto nerviosa, mirando disimuladamente detras de mi, yo hize lo mismo y vi que Sam, Paul, Quil y Leah se acercaban.

SAM:-¿Por que sigue ella aqui, Sttefannie?-.

STEFFANNIE:-No, es que...Es que...Ella...Ella, ya se...Se iba-.

YO:-NO-.

LEAH:-¿Como que no?, tienes que irte, ya no puedes venir-.

YO:-¿Y por que no?, no hay nada que me impida seguir aqui-.

LEAH:-Si no quieres meterte en problemas sera mejor que te vayas-.

JACOB:-Basta Leah-.

Intervino Jacob apareciendo de quien sabe donde.

LEAH:-Tu no me dices que hacer Jacob-.

SAM:-Los dos, ya calmense...Bella, regresa a tu casa por favor-.

YO:-No, ¿Por que todos estan asi?...-.

No termine de hablar cuando Leah me interrumpio.

LEAH:-Eso es algo que no te importa-.

YO:-Claro que me importa-.

Leah comenzaba a temblar exageradamente, mientras Jacob intentaba calmarla, y yo no entendia que era lo que le pasaba.

PAUL:-Sera mejor que te vayas Bella-.

Yo no dije nada, solo veia como Leah temblaba MENOS cada vez, calmandose solo un poco.

EMBRY:-VETE BELLA-.

STEFFANNIE:-Corre Bella, tienes que irte-.

YO:-NO, NO ME VOY A IR SIN SABER QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA A TODOS-.

Grite, lo cual solo empeoro la situacion, pues no tardo mucho tiempo en que Leah volvio a temblar aun mas que antes.

QUIL:-Rapido Bella-.

SAM:-Alejense todos de Leah-.

Y eso hicieron todos, darle demasiado espacio a una completamente diferente Leah.

Podria jurar haber visto que se ponia roja y sus ojos se aclaraban un poco, hasta llegar a un tono como azul, pero un segundo despues, Leah no estaba hay.

Trozos de tela salieron volando, y en lugar de Leah habia una loba blanca con un poco de negro, mucho mas grande que yo.

Mi unica reaccion fue caminar hacia atras aterrorizada por lo que pasaba.

STEFFANNIE:-Leah, calmate ya-.

Le dijo Steffannie a la loba, pero esta ultima, no hizo nada, solo tenia enfocados sus ojos en mi.

Sam, Paul, Quil, Embry y Jacob estaban bastante alejados de aquella loba y la distancia que habia entre ella y yo era como de 10 metros, pues todo el tiempo habia estado dando pasos hacia atras en cuanto Leah 'desaparecio' y Steffannie estaba 1 paso enfrente de mi, como cubriendome.

La loba blanca estaba como en una posicion de ataque, y no tardo en verse dispuesta a correr, yo estaba asustada, pero me quede petrificada, sin saber que hacer.

**DEJA TU REVIEW Y RESIVIRAS LA VISITA DE TU O TUS HOMBRES LOBOS, VAMPIROS O HUMANOS FAVORITOS XD.**

**_*···KMdeBlackCullen01···*_**


	9. Capitulo 7 'The Black's Wolves'

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son mios, son obra de nuestra grandiosa escritora S.M., yo...Solo los tome prestados para fantasear con ellos, inventar fanfics, y ya tu sabe chico, bla bla bla.

**Summary: **Situado desde Luna Nueva. Todos sabemos que Bella tuvo que elegir entre Jacob y Edward, pero, ¿Qué pasaria si Edward tuviera que elegir tambien entre Bella y otra chica?, ¿Y si esa otra chica es una mujer lobo?, o, para ser mas exactos, ¿La hermana gemela de Jacob Black?...

* * *

**Crepusculo en la Luna Nueva  
Cap.7 The Black's Wolves**

NARRADO POR BELLA

Yo no sabia que hacer, estaba petrificada viendo fijamente a la loba blanca con negro, la cual no tardo en 'correr' hacia mi, pero Steffannie actuo rapido y sin miedo.

Corrio hacia la loba blanca y cuando estuvo como d metros de distancia de la loba, simplemente salto, haciendo que trozos de tela de ropa azul marino y rosa oscuro salieran volando por los aires, y, al igual que paso con Leah, Steffannie tambien 'desaparecio'...

En su lugar habia una hermosa y gigantesca loba de color cafe claro y blanco.

Si hubiera parpadeado, no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que habia pasado con Steffannie.

La loba cafe claro comenzo a 'empujar' a la loba blanca hacia el bosque con el 'hombro lobuno', aunque claro, la loba blanca no se dejaba tan facilmente, por lo tanto se golpearon bastante hasta que la loba cafe cumplio su cometido:

Alejar a la loba blanca con negro de mi.

SAM:-Llevense a Bella a casa de Emily, ahora-.

PAUL:-Sam y yo iremos por Leah y Steffannie-.

Todos los demas dijeron que si, mientras Paul y Sam se comenzaban a internar en el bosque y yo seguia petrificada.

QUIL:-Que mal, ya se descubrio el secreto-.

EMBRY:-Si, pero bueno, ¿Ya que se le puede hacer?-.

Yo sali de mi shock y comenze a negar con la cabeza, sin poder creer lo que acababa de ver.

JACOB:-Perfecto, no pienso ayudar a Fannie a comprarse otro par-.

Dijo Jake frunciendo el ceño y sosteniendo un pedazo de un par de tenis.

QUIL:-Al menos este se salvo-.

Le contesto Quil a Jacob con uno de los tenis en la mano.

EMBRY:-Uuujuuujuuy! Apuesto a que esto es de Steffannie-.

Hablo Embry, mientras alzaba un sosten casi completo.

QUIL:-Wow! ¿Con que de encaje eh?-.

Le dijo Quil poniendo totalmente atencion al sosten que Embry traia en la mano.

JACOB:-Dejen eso-.

Gruño Jacob.

EMBRY:-Maaa! ¿Por que? Tu no mandas-.

Le contesto Embry sacandole la lengua de manera infantil.

JACOB:-O lo sueltas o te parto la maldita cara-.

EMBRY:-Ok, ok-.

JACOB:-QUE LO SUELTES!-.

Dijo Jake, ya que Embry aun traia el sosten en la mano y parecia apunto de matarlo.

EMBRY:-OYE, TRANQUILO VIEJO!-.

Dijo Embry, mientras dejaba en paz el sosten, Jacob solo gruño.

QUIL:-Bien, bien, oyeron a Sam, ahora tenemos que llevar a Bella a casa de Emily-.

Embry y Quil se dirigieron hacia mi camioneta...Aun hablando sobre el bendito sosten.

Jacob volvio a gruñir y los miro entrecerrando los ojos.

JACOB:-Bien, tal vez te de miedo volver a hablar con Fannie y hacerla enojar-.

YO:-No-.

JACOB:¿No?-.

YO:-No, supongo que estoy acostumbrada a lo sobrenatural-.

JACOB:-Muy bien...Pero tenemos que ir a casa de Emily por ahora, ¿De acuerdo?-.

YO:-Si, pero...Una pregunta...-.

JACOB:-Claro-.

YO:-¿Tu tambien puedes...Hacer...Eso...Eso que Fannie hace?-.

JACOB:-Si-.

YO:-¿Y como lo hacen?-.

JACOB:-Bueno pues no to...-.

No termino de hablar cuando Embry grito interrumpiendo.

EMBRY:-APURENSE!...VAMOS JAKE, LUEGO TENDRAS TIEMPO DE HABLAR CON TU CHICA, TAL VEZ EMILY ESTE COCINANDO, HAY QUE DARNOS PRISA O LA COMIDA SEGURO SE ENFRIARA!-.

JACOB:-COMO SI IMPORTARA MUCHO QUE TAN CALIENTE ESTA LA COMIDA!-.

Yo solo me reia ante las ocurrencias de aquellos chicos, estaban locos...Un momento...¿Embry dijo ''Tu Chica''?...

JACOB:-Bueno, ya oiste a esos tipos, hay que ir a casa de Emily, haya tal vez pueda explicarte con mas cal...-.

EMBRY:-APURATE JACOB! ANDALE MIJO' APURATE! APURATE! APURATE!-.

JACOB:-CON UN CARAJO YA VOY!-.

Jake me hizo una seña con la cabeza para que fueramos a la camioneta.

Y eso hicimos, nos dirigimos a la camioneta.

EMBRY:-Oye Bella, tal vez andes algo shockeada por lo que paso, ¿Me dejas conducir?-.

YO:-Cla...-.

Dije mientras sacaba las llaves, pero Quil interrumpia.

QUIL:-No Embry, te has portado mal e interrumpes a Bella y Jake cuando estan hablando, mejor yo conducire, ademas, conociendote, lo unico que provocaras sera MATARNOS a todos, y sabes que eso es dificil, pero seguro y con tu ''majestuosa'' manera de conducir, es obvio que nos mataras en 3 segundos-.

Yo solo me rei, le entregue las llaves a Quil, y Embry lo miro entrecerrando los ojos y gruñendo.

Todos nos subimos a la camioneta.

EMBRY:-Apuesto 5 dolares a que Bella vomitara por todo lo sucedido en el transcurso del viaje a casa de Emily-.

JACOB:-Yo te apuesto 5 dolares a que no vomita-.

EMBRY:-Trato hecho-.

Dijo escupiendo saliva en su mano, y Jacob hizo lo mismo, pero al final se las estrecharon cellando el trato, yo solo los miraba extrañada.

JACOB:-Lo siento...Esa es nuestra manera de cellar tratos desde pequeños-.

**DEJA TU REVIEW Y RESIVIRAS LA VISITA DE TU O TUS HOMBRES LOBOS, VAMPIROS O HUMANOS FAVORITOS XD.**

_*···KMdeBlackCullen01···*_


	10. Capitulo 8 'En Casa De Emily'

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son mios, son obra de nuestra grandiosa escritora S.M., yo...Solo los tome prestados para fantasear con ellos, inventar fanfics, y ya tu sabe chico, bla bla bla.

**Summary: **Situado desde Luna Nueva. Todos sabemos que Bella tuvo que elegir entre Jacob y Edward, pero, ¿Qué pasaria si Edward tuviera que elegir tambien entre Bella y otra chica?, ¿Y si esa otra chica es una mujer lobo?, o, para ser mas exactos, ¿La hermana gemela de Jacob Black?...

* * *

Crepusculo en la Luna Nueva  
Cap.8 En Casa De Emily

NARRADO POR BELLA

Llegamos a casa de la tal Emily, y todos se bajaron de mi camioneta, dejandome atras, ya que soy lenta y torpe.

QUIL:-Vamos Bella-.

YO:-Ya voy, ya voy-.

Le dije.

_''Solo me apuran y no se me acercan a ayudarme'', _pense.

JACOB:-Hey Embry!, Bella no vomito en el camino, mi dinero-.

Dijo extendiendo la mano.

EMBRY:-Amm...¿Sabes que no traigo mi billetera?-.

Jacob gruño entrecerrando los ojos, tal y como lo habia hecho antes.

JACOB:-Bien, pero me debes los 5 dolares, luego me los pagas, que no se me va a olvidar.

EMBRY:-Okey, okey-.

QUIL:-Oigan chicos...¿Huelen eso?-.

Yo me tense...

JACOB, EMBRY Y QUIL:-EMILY ESTA COCINANDO!-.

Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo emocionados y yo solo negue con la cabeza, definitivamente se comportaban como niñitos.

JACOB:-Ven Bella, vamos adentro...Ah!, casi lo olvido, no mires fijamente a Emily por mucho tiempo...A Sam no le hace ninguna gracia-.

YO:-¿Que?-.

Le pregunte con el ceño fruncido, ya que no entendia porque me lo decia.

JACOB:-Solo no lo hagas, ¿Vale?-.

Yo asenti y me dirigi a la casa.

Entramos, y en el comedor ya estaban Quil y Embry, se veian muy emocionados por algo.

En eso vi a una chica, solo la veia de perfil, pero era muy linda.

CHICA:-¿Que chicos?...¿Ya tienen hambre?-.

Dijo mientras ponia un gigantesco plato lleno de panesillos.

Jacob practicamente salio corriendo de mi lado y fue hacia la mesa, deborando los panesillos junto a Embry y Quil.

CHICA:-Como si tuviera que preguntar-.

Dijo negando con la cabeza, fue entonces cuando la chica me volteo a ver por primera vez...

Desde el nacimiento de su lindo cabello castaño hasta su menton, habian tres gruesas cicatrices casi completamente moradas, una de ellas, le deformaba la comisura de su ojo derecho, el cual era cafe claro, mientras que otra cicatriz le retorcia el lado derecho de su boca, haciendo una mueca permanente.

Recordando la advertencia de Jacob, mire hacia donde estaban los panesillos.

CHICA:-¿Quien es?-.

YO:-Bella Swan-.

EMILY:-Yo soy Emily...Asi que...Tu eres la chica del vampiro, ¿Eh?-.

La mitad izquierda de su cara hizo un gesto calido y amistoso.

YO:-Si...¿Y tu la chica lobo?-.

EMILY:-Supongo que si, ya que estoy comprometida con uno...Por cierto-.

Dijo mirando a Jacob.

EMILY:-¿Donde esta Sam?-.

JACOB:-Este...Bueno...Emmm...-.

EMILY:-Jaaacooob-.

JACOB:-Digamos que, Bella hizo que Leah se saliera de sus casillas-.

Ella puso en blanco su ojo bueno.

EMILY:-Ay esa mi prima...¿Y Fannie?, ya decia yo que faltaba alguien haciendo bromas-.

JACOB:-¿Quien crees que defendio a Bella de Leah?-.

EMILY:-Wow...No pense que seria ella la que la defenderia, es algo un poco extraño-.

QUIL:-Lo mismo pensamos nosotros, creimos que iba a dejar que Leah atacara a Bella-.

VOZ:-¿Que Leah que?-.

Pregunto una nueva voz a lo que todos volteamos...Era Seth.

EMBRY:-Que tu hermana estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre Bella-.

SETH:-¿Por que?-.

QUIL:-Se salio de sus casillas-.

SETH:-Oh...¿Y entonces donde esta?-.

QUIL:-Atacando a Steffannie-.

Seth fruncio el ceño sin entender a lo que Quil se referia.

QUIL:-Bueno...Leah entro en fase, con el fin de atacar a Bella, pero Steffannie, despues tambien entro en fase y defendio a Bella-.

SETH:-Seguro mi hermana le dara una buena paliza a Steffannie-.

JACOB:-Ya quisieras viejo, Steffannie pelea mucho mejor que Leah-.

EMBRY:-Si, ademas, ya la hemos visto varias veces entrar en fase en pleno salto, justo igual que Jacob, estos dos tienen definitivamente varios dones-.

JACOB:-¿Lo vez?-.

SETH:-Leah lleva mas tiempo entrenando-.

JACOB:-Pero no significa que le vaya a hacer daño a Fannie-.

SETH:-¿Quieres que apostemos?-.

JACOB:-Claro, ¿Cuanto quieres perder?-.

SETH:-Tu escoje-.

JACOB:-Me sentiria mal quitandote tanto dinero que tengo pensado haci de facil, asi que 20 dolares, ¿Vale?-.

SETH:-¿Con que 20 dolares eh?-.

JACOB:-Si, ¿O temes perder 20 dolares facilmente?-.

SETH:-Claro que no-.

JACOB:-¿Entonces?-.

SETH:-¿Entonces 20 dolares?...Muy bien, hecho-.

Jacob escupio en su mano y luego la extendio hacia Seth mientras hablaba.

JACOB:-20 dolares a que Leah no le hace ninguna marca a Steffannie-.

SETH:-20 dolares a que Steffannie ni la toca-.

Dijo Seth con una sonrisa triunfal, como si ya hubiera ganado la apuesta.

SETH:-Pero eso si...No voy a estrechar tu mano llena de saliva-.

JACOB:-Ay vamos!, solo asi se sellan verdaderos tratos y lo sabes-.

SETH:-Eso fue cuando eramos pequeños, ahora es algo un poco infantil, ¿No crees?-.

JACOB:-Oh perdoneme!...Señor ancestro fosil, testigo de los dinosaurios e hijo de Tutankamon-.

Todos nos reimos al escuchar aquella ocurrencia que Jacob decia mientras extendia su otra mano, y esta vez, Seth si la estrechaba.

EMBRY:-Definitivamente, Jacob es adicto a apostar-.

Dijo tomando otro panesillo y metiendoselo a la boca entero.

EMILY:-BASTA!, dejen de comer, deberian de dejar algo para sus hermanos-.

Dijo Emily dandoles en la cabeza a Embry, Quil, Seth y Jacob, con el sarten, ya que habian comenzado a comer de nuevo como endemoniados.

EMBRY, QUIL, SETH Y JACOB:-AUCH! EMILY! TE VOY A ACUSAR CON SAM!-.

Gritaron ellos sobandose la cabeza.

EMILY:-Ni siquiera les dolio-.

Dijo esta vez Emily viendo que la sarten estaba algo abollada por el golpe que les dio en la cabeza a los chicos.

En eso, Sam y Paul regresaron.

Paul se fue directito a la mesa a comer los pocos panesillos que quedaban.

Y Sam se dirigio a donde estaba Emily...Y simple y sencillamente la beso.

JACOB:-Cuaj! Que asco! Oigan! Estamos comiendo!-.

QUIL:-Vamos chicos!, guarden eso para al rato en la noche-.

EMBRY:-Si!, nadie aqui quiere verlos!-.

SAM:-Ya callense los 3 y traguense los panesillos, asi que ya dejen de molestar malditos forever alones-.

**(Nota De Autora:Lo se, lo se, todo el mundo sabe lo que significa ''Forever Alones'', pero como he dicho antes, es mi 'obligacion' como autora decirles que ''Forever Alones'' significa ''Siempre Solos'', en este caso de mi historia, Sam se referia a que siempre seran unos solteros).**

Yo solo rei por lo bajo, y justo en ese momento vi que Leah y Steffannie se acercaban, pero lo que me dejo paralizada es que venian riendose.

''Claro que no'', crei que dijo Steffannie dandole un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro a Leah, y ella se lo regresaba diciendo algo asi como ''Si, aceptalo'', aunque claro, no entendi a que carajo se referian.

Leah entro a la casa de Emily.

QUIL:-¿Y que onda?, ¿Quien le gano a quien?-.

Ellas se voltearon a ver.

LEAH Y STEFFANNIE:-Yo gane-.

Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

EMBRY:-¿Se dejaron alguna marca?-.

Leah les enseño su brazo izquierdo, en el cual habia una leve cicatriz larga y algo gruesa.

Jacob sonrio y volteo a ver a Seth.

SETH:-¿Y que le hiciste tu a Steffannie?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Ja!, ni me toco-.

JACOB:-Me debes 20 dolares Seth!-.

Dijo haciendo un bailesito triunfal.

Leah hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de mi precencia.

LEAH:-Lo siento-.

YO:-No hay problema-.

LEAH:-Fannie, Jake, creo que deberian de explicarle algunas cosas a Bella-.

Los gemelos Black me voltearon a ver, y me sonrieron.

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado este capitulo que intente saliera largo, pero ustedes diran, y lo se, lo se, que ingenioso nombre del capitulo xD, pero no se me ocurrio otra cosa :3  
**  
DEJA TU REVIEW Y RESIVIRAS LA VISITA DE TU O TUS HOMBRES LOBOS, VAMPIROS O HUMANOS FAVORITOS XD.**

**_*···KMdeBlackCullen01···*_**


	11. Capitulo 9 'Explicaciones'

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son mios, son obra de nuestra grandiosa escritora S.M., yo...Solo los tome prestados para fantasear con ellos, inventar fanfics, y ya tu sabe chico, bla bla bla.

**Summary: **Situado desde Luna Nueva. Todos sabemos que Bella tuvo que elegir entre Jacob y Edward, pero, ¿Qué pasaria si Edward tuviera que elegir tambien entre Bella y otra chica?, ¿Y si esa otra chica es una mujer lobo?, o, para ser mas exactos, ¿La hermana gemela de Jacob Black?...

* * *

Crepusculo en la Luna Nueva  
Cap.9 Explicaciones

NARRADO POR BELLA

En este momento estoy con Jacob y Steffannie, estamos caminando a la orilla de la playa, aunque me siento demasiado extraña, no porque este a lado de 'gigantescos lobos', si no porque Jake y Steffannie son exageradamente altos, ya que yo apenas y le llego un poco mas arriba del hombro a Steffannie, y ella a su vez, le llega como a la altura de la nariz a Jacob, por lo tanto, Steffannie es mas alta que yo por una cabeza y Jake por cabeza y media.

STEFFANNIE:-Muy bien, ¿Estas asustada por que nos convertimos en lobos gigantes?-.

Definitivamente, Steffannie es muy directa.

YO:-No, la verdad es que no estoy asustada por estar con ustedes dos-.

JACOB:-Te lo dije Fannie, ella se adapta demaciado facil y rapido a lo sobrenatural-.

Yo senti que la herida en mi pecho ardio un poco, pero despues se calmo, porque yo sabia perfectamente a lo que se referia.

STEFFANNIE:-Imagino que quieres saber todo el rollo, ¿O no?-.

Yo solo asenti con timidez.

JACOB:-Bien, como ya lo viste, podemos transformarnos en gigantescos lobos porque lo tenemos en la sangre, son nuestros genes, como quien dice, cada quien tiene su parte de genes lobunos, por lo tanto, ambos podemos transformarnos-.

STEFFANNIE:-Exactamente, si no tuvieramos los genes, ni siquiera nos enterariamos de que este tipo de cosas existen-.

YO:-¿Y hay algo mas?, ¿Pueden hacer alguna cosa extraña aparte de transformarse?, ¿O tienen alguna caracteriztica en especial todos los lobos?-.

JACOB:-Pueeees...Todos los lobos, obviamente tenemos mayor fuerza y rapidez que un humano normal, pero bueno, como sabes, los...Vampiros...Tienen muchisima mas fuerza y rapidez, y como ellos existieron primero que nosotros, tenian muchisimas cosas sobrenaturales, y por eso mismo, se supone que despues existieron los hombres lobos, como un tipo de defensa, como si tuvieramos que ser mejores...Y Fannie es extraordinariamente rapida, en toda la manada, Fannie es la mas veloz, de hay le sigo yo, y despues todos los demas, pues yo les duplico el paso a toda la manada, pero Fannie se los triplica, a veces incluso se pierde de vista por la velocidad en la que va, y por eso mismo, es mas rapida que un vampiro-.

STEFFANNIE:-Pero eso si, Jacob es el mas fuerte de todos nosotros, es muchisimo mas fuerte que cada integrante de toda la manada...Jake es mas fuerte que cualquier vampiro-.

JACOB:-Aunque, se supone que debemos ser mejores que ellos o algo por el estilo,y como ya debes de saber, los vampiros tienen dones, y nosotros tambien-.

Yo los mire asombrada.

STEFFANNIE:-Pero no todos los integrantes de la manada tienen dones-.

YO:-¿A no?, ¿Quienes tienen?, ¿Cuales son?-.

JACOB:-Espera, primero que nada, tal y como te dije, somos como una defensa en contra de ellos, y nuestros dones son, como quien dice, lo contrario-.

YO:-No entiendo-.

STEFFANNIE:-Si, eso es algo extraño, pero bueno, ¿Que cosa aqui es normal?-.

YO:-Pues, supongo que yo, por ser humana-.

Ellos solo se rieron.

JACOB:-Mira, los lobos que ahora tienen o tenemos dones, cuando estan a punto de transformarse por primera vez en tooodaaa su vida, es como si tuvieran una leve vision de alguien, o, para ser mas exactos, una vampiro o vampira, aquel vampiro o vampira, puede que ya NO exista, que siga existiendo o que apenas va a existir, pongamos de ejemplo a Leah, el don que tiene ella, es como quien dice, leer todos los recuerdos de alguien-.

YO:-¿Es como si leyera la mente?-.

Ellos sonrieron.

STEFFANNIE:-Ya lo estas entendiendo mejor-.

JACOB:-Si, es algo como leer la mente, pero no siempre, ella puede elegir cuando quiere y cuando no, es como si lo activara o desactivara a su gusto, pero, no lee cualquier pensamiento que pase por tu mente, eso es lo mas extraño-.

YO:-¿Y si no lee cualquier pensamiento que pasa por mi mente, como se supone que me va a leer la mente cuando quiera o que?-.

Ellos volvieron a sonreir mirandose el uno al otro.

YO:-Basta de acertijos, me estoy revolviendo demasiado por su culpa, no estoy entendiendo, osea, quieren decir algo asi como que...Leah, puede leer la mente cuando quiera, si quiere la lee, y si no, pues no-.

STEFFANNIE:-Exactamente, solo que no cualquier pensamiento-.

YO:-¡¿ENTONCES?!-.

JACOB:-Solo lee las cosas de las que tu no te acuerdas-.

YO:-¿Eh?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Si, todas las personas hemos vivido millones de cosas, pero de las que pasaron hace muchisimo tiempo, ya no nos acordamos, y ella puede leer todos esos recuerdos y hacer que tu los recuerdes de nuevo-.

YO:-Leah puede leer todas las partes de nuestras vidas de las que no nos acordamos cuando se le de la gana, y hacer que nos acordemos de todo como si nos los devolvieran-.

JACOB Y STEFFANNIE:-Exacto-.

YO:-Ahhh...Eso lo pudieron haber dicho desde un principio, pero...¿Que dijeron sobre eso de una leve vision de una vampiro o vampira?-.

JACOB:-Cuando Leah estuvo a punto de entrar en fase por primera vez, al parecer se le vino a la mente un tal ''Marcus'', que al parecer puede borrarte la memoria...Es por eso, que nosotros somos como una defensa, nuestros dones son contrarios o a veces mejores que los de los vampiros...El tal Marcus te puede borrar la memoria, y Leah devolverte los recuerdos...Tenemos dones contrarios-.

YO:-Ya, ya les entendi...¿Quienes mas tienen dones?-.

STEFFANNIE:-El don de Sam es hacerte actuar de forma totalmente diferente a como te sientes, por ejemplo, no se, digamos que se te callo tu helado y tu estas triste, el te haria sentir como si te hubieras encontrado 1,000 dolares tirados en la calle-.

YO:-Imagino que el vio a un...Cullen-.

Ellos asintieron, para mi era obvio ya que...Jasper...Tiene el don sobre los sentimientos.

JACOB:-Paul puede hacer que sientas como fuego en todo tu cuerpo, pongamos de ejemplo que se enoja contigo, se te acerca, te toca la mano y te sientes como si te estuvieras incendiando, eso se siente realmente horrible, como no tienes una idea, aunque no siempre se siente tanto, el a veces solo te toca la mano y sientes solo un poco, pero si realmente lo enojas, te hara sentir como en el mismisimo infirno...El vio a una vampira segun esto llamada ''Kate'', la cual al parecer con solo tocarte, practicamente sientes que te electrocuta-.

STEFFANNIE:-Embry, vio a una vampira que al parecer ya NO existe...Embry, puede controlar a su gusto el clima, es por su culpa que de repente se ponga a llover, o nublado o a hacer sol, pero segun el, es divertido hacer que la tipa que da las noticias sobre el clima se equivoque-.

Yo me rei.

JACOB:-Bueno, el don de Quil tambien es genial, por ejemplo, si el te dijera que 2 mas 2, son 8, tu lo creerias, ya que el puede decirte cualquier cosa que se le ocurra, ''activar'' su don, y hacer que tu creeas lo que el dice, al parecer, el vio a un chico, pero que AUN no existe, que en el futuro va a aparecer o convertirse apenas-.

YO:-¿Y ustedes no tienen algun don?-.

Ellos asintieron.

YO:-¿Cual?-.

JACOB:-Bueno, yo, puedo, como quien dice obligarte a algo, por ejemplo, hace buen rato que viniste Bella, yo te dije que te fueras, y estaba intentando usar mi don sobre ti-.

Yo en ese momento lo recorde.

**INICIO DE FLASHBACK**

_JACOB:-Si, pero no has respondido mi pregunta. ¿Que haces aqui?-._

_YO:-Vine porque quiero saber el porque de que no nos hayamos visto desde hace 2 semanas-._

_JACOB:-Encerio lo siento Bella, pero ya no nos podemos volver a ver-._

_YO:-Pero...¿Por que?-._

_JACOB:-Lo siento Bella-._

_YO:-No, dime lo que esta pasando, te lo pido-._

_JACOB:-Bella, po favor, tienes que irte de aqui._

_Yo sintia como si tuviera que irme, como si alguna 'fuerza invisible' me estuviera obligando a regresar a mi casa, pero con todas mis fuerzas me negue a irme._

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

YO:-Claro, ahora lo recuerdo, tuve que tomar todas mis fuerzas para no tener que irme-.

JACOB:-Si, lo se, ya que ''mi don'', practicamente me dice cuanto esta funcionando sobre la persona a la que le estoy aplicando el don, y tu te resististe bastante-.

YO:-Si, no me iba a ir sin saber-.

JACOB:-Si, ademas, ''mi don'', tiene diferentes ''niveles de fuerza o intensidad'', pero apenas lo sigo practicando-.

YO:-¡¿APENAS LO ESTAS PRACTICANDO?!, fue exageradamente dificil resisistirme a regresar a mi casa, no me quiero ni imaginar cuando ya seas un experto en usar tu don-.

El solo se rio.

YO:-¿Y tu Steffannie?, ¿Tienes algun don?, ¿Cual?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Si, mi don consiste en ocultar alguno de mis pensamientos, por ejemplo, si no quiero pensar en Jacob, practicamente lo escondo en algun lugar de mi mente y lo ''reemplazo'', asi podria pensar en Jacob, pero seria como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa, y si te toco la mano, el pensamiento que pase en ese instante por tu mente, tambien se va a ocultar, es como si pudieras pensarlo pero nadie sabria-.

Enseguida supe que su don, era el contrario al de...Edward.

JACOB:-¡Vaya!, miren ya se esta haciendo demasiado tarde, ¿A quien le toca hoy Fannie, a ti o a mi?-.

Y Jake tenia razon, ya practicamente estaba oscureciendo por completo, que rapido habia pasado el tiempo.

STEFFANNIE:-No lo se, Sam ya no nos dijo-.

JACOB:-Pues habra que irle a preguntar-.

STEFFANNIE:-Supongo que si-.

YO:-¿De que estan hablando?-.

JACOB:-Tenemos que patrullar-.

YO:-¿Patrullar?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Si, un vampiro anda merodeando por aqui, no sabemos que demonios quiere-.

YO:-¿Lo han visto mucho? Tal vez solo esta de paso-.

JACOB:-No lo creo Bella, ha estado desde hace mas de 1 mes por aqui, no entendemos porque no se a ido-.

YO:-¿Un mes?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Si, se supone que mientras mas vampiros anden cerca de aqui, mas Quileutes comienzan a cambiar, y mientras mas tiempo y mas peligrosos sean y esten los vampiros cerca de Forks, habran mas lobos, es por eso que mi hermanito y yo nos convertimos-.

YO:-Ahhhh-.

JACOB:-¿Hermanito? Pfff!, si claro-.

STEFFANNIE:-Soy mayor que tu, a si que te callas-.

JACOB:-¡¿MAYOR QUE YO?! ¡SI SOMOS GEMELOS!-.

STEFFANNIE:-Pero naci 5 minutos antes que tu, a si que ni modo-.

Yo solo me reia por la pelea de ellos dos, definitivamente se comportaban como niños de unos 5 años.

* * *

**Nota De Autora:** Hola, hola! Les agradesco enormemente a todas las personitas que se toman un tiempesito para leer mi loca historia, muchisimas gracias por los reviews que son tan alentadores! :'D

Saludos a:

*Jeimy

*Gisela

*Susan

*Jazmin

*Karen

*Karolay28

Y tambien a ''Estela M. De Pattinson Cullen'', que aunque no me ha dejado review, su prima ''Karen'', ya me dijo que tambies lees el fic ;D.

Saludos a todos y gracias por los animos!

**DEJA TU REVIEW Y RESIVIRAS LA VISITA DE TU O TUS HOMBRES LOBOS, VAMPIROS O HUMANOS FAVORITOS XD.**

**_*···KMdeBlackCullen···*_**


	12. Capitulo 10 'No Puedo Creerlo'

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son mios, son obra de nuestra grandiosa escritora S.M., yo...Solo los tome prestados para fantasear con ellos, inventar fanfics, y ya tu sabe chico, bla bla bla.

**Summary: **Situado desde Luna Nueva. Todos sabemos que Bella tuvo que elegir entre Jacob y Edward, pero, ¿Qué pasaria si Edward tuviera que elegir tambien entre Bella y otra chica?, ¿Y si esa otra chica es una mujer lobo?, o, para ser mas exactos, ¿La hermana gemela de Jacob Black?...

Crepusculo en la Luna Nueva  
Cap.10 No Puedo Creerlo

NARRADO POR BELLA

Despues de que Steffannie y Jacob me terminaran de explicar todas las demas cosas raras que hacen los lobos, y tambien de que terminaran de pelear por quien era mayor que quien, (Y que Steffannie terminara ganando), fuimos de nuevo a casa de Emily, ya que los gemelos querian preguntar a quien le tocaba patrullaje, y tal y como dijo Embry, Jacob es adicto a las apuestas, pues aposto 5 dolares a que le tocaba a Steffannie patrullar, y ella aposto otros 5 dolares a que le tocaba a el...Y Steffannie, tambien gano esta vez.

Jacob se fue refunfuñando a patrullar mientras Steffannie se burlaba de el.

Ella se ofrecio a conducir para llevarme a mi casa, yo al principio me opuse, tal vez se pregunten porque, pues muy facil...¡STEFFANNIE TIENE 15 AÑOS!, ¡¿COMO LA HIBA A DEJAR CONDUCIR?!...

Aunque, como en toda pelea, yo termino perdiendo...Y Steffannie gano de nuevo por tercera vez en todo el dia...

STEFFANNIE:-¡BELLA ESTAS VIVA!-.

Grito Steffannie mientras conducia con una mano al volante y la otra moviendola rapidamente frente a mis ojos.

YO:-¿Que?...Ah, claro, claro-.

STEFFANNIE:-Andas en las nubes Bella, ¿Puedo saber en que estabas pensando?, te veias demasiado distraida-.

Como se daran cuenta, Steffannie es algo directa, pero siempre cuidando no andar entrometendose si no queria hablar.

YO:-Solo pensaba en todo lo que paso...Y que al parecer terminas ganado en todo-.

Ella solo se rio y siguio conduciendo.

YO:-¿Donde aprendiste a conducir?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Pues, Embry me enseño a conducir, de hecho, nos enseño a Jake y a mi, ya que, como tal vez ya te habras dado cuenta, mi hermanito y yo tenemos cierta aficion por los autos y motocicletas-.

YO:-Eso es algo extraño-.

STEFFANNIE:-Pff! ¿Cosas extrañas en Jake y en mi?...¡A DONDE!-.

Dijo sarcasticamente.

YO:-Me refiero a que, es extraño que te gusten este tipo de cosas, Jacob es hombre y entiendo que le gusten este tipo de cosas, pero...¿Tu?...Eres una chica, ¿No?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Tengo entendido que a ti no te gusta ir de compras...La verdad es que a mi tampoco...Pero supuestamente a todas las chicas les gusta comprar y comprar y comprar hasta dejar las tiendas vacias...Pero...¿Tu?...Eres una chica, ¿No?-.

Utilizo las mismas palabras que yo.

YO:-Ok, ya entendi...¿Y de donde sacaste esa aficion?-.

Ella suspiro con algo de tristeza.

STEFFANNIE:-Bueno, recuerdo que mi padre reparaba motocicletas y autos, mi madre siempre lo veia trabajar encantada...Rebecca y Rachel, tambien estaban junto a mi madre, solo viendolo...Pero, Jake y yo, le pasabamos una que otra herramienta...Despues de que...Fallecieron...Y de que Rebecca y Rachel se fueran, Jake y yo tomamos de pasatiempo reparar las motocicletas, ya que, por alguna razon, nos atraian mucho mas que los autos, despues tambien los comenzamos a reparar ya que estando mas tiempo en el garaje, reparando lo que se pusiera enfrente, se nos olvidaba por momentos la tristeza,ademas de que disfrutabamos de la compañia del otro y todo lo del demas rollo-.

YO:-Oh...¿Y no crees que tienes muy poca edad para todo eso?-.

STEFFANNIE:-La edad es solo un numero Bella, yo podria tener 80 años y seguiria teniendo esa aficion...Y no estaria mal envecejer o que la edad se note mas-.

YO:-¿Se nota mucho que tengo 17 años?-.

STEFFANNIE:-No...Te vez como de unos 20 o 21-.

Yo abri los ojos como platos mirandola asustada, y ella solo rio.

STEFFANNIE:-Deberias de haber visto tu cara...Jajajajaja-.

YO:-Eso no fue gracioso-.

STEFFANNIE:-Claro que si, aceptalo-.

Yo me limite negar con la cabeza, rodando los ojos.

YO:-Preferiria parecer por siempre, mas o menos, de la edad de la que te vez tu-.

STEFFANNIE:-¿Cual es el problema que tienes con la edad?-.

Yo me quede callada, sintiendo aquella herida en mi pecho.

STEFFANNIE:-¿Pasa algo?-.

YO:-¿No lo sabes?-.

STEFFANNIE:-¿No se que?-.

YO:-Lo de los...Cullen-.

STEFFANNIE:-Pues...Solo se que son vampiros, y que eras novia de uno de ellos-.

YO:-Si...No envejecian...Podian estar a lado de su pareja por ciempre...Simplemente los Cullen eran, o mas bien son vampiros...-.

Steffannie freno de golpe, y estaba como en shock.

YO:-¿Que pasa?, ¿Steffannie?, ¿Estas bien?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Los Cullen eran vampiros...-.

Murmuro aun como en shock.

YO:-Si, ¿Pero que pasa?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Todos los Cullen eran vampiros...-.

Murmuro de nuevo.

YO:-Si Steffannie...¿Y que tiene?-.

STEFFANNIE:-¡O DIOS MIO!, ¡TODOS LOS CULLEN ERAN VAMPIROS!...¡ME GUSTO UN VAMPIRO!-.

YO:-¿Que?-.

Pregunte extrañada.

STEFFANNIE:-¡SI BELLA!, ¡ME GUSTO UN VAMPIRO!-.

YO:-No entiendo, explicame bien-.

STEFFANNIE:-Ok, uno de los dias de cuando me fui de viaje a Italia, como quien dice me perdi, como que quise tomar un atajo al hotel en el que me hospedaba, y termino siendo peor, busque a alguien que hablara el mismo idioma que yo y no encontre a nadie, pense que de plano, hiba a terminar recorriendo toda Italia para encontrar el hotel, hasta que encontre a un chico, o mas bien, el me encontro a mi, me guio hasta el hotel y nos hicimos grandes amigos, era muy lindo, y como quien dice me gusto, a si que tu digas, ¡HUY ESTOY ENAMORADISIMA!, o algo por el estilo no, ¡PERO ME GUSTO!, hasta que claro, me tuve que regresar-.

YO:-Y...¿El vampiro era un Cullen?-.

STEFFANNIE:-¡SI!-.

YO:-¿Me puedes decir cual era su nombre?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Edward...Su nombre era Edward Cullen...-.

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **Este capitulo va dedicado a **Gisela**, por su cumpleaños, ok, ok, fue ayer pero igual, feliz cumpleaños atrasado xD...Seguro y ya vas a saber de como lo supe :3

Huy! Soy tan malota que las dejo en suspenso! x'D

Y...See...Lo escribo como obra teatral :3, en otra pagina tambien escribia asi y lo mismo me decian xD, pero creo que asi se entiende mejor...Y gracias por decirme lo de como poner ''la hora'', en los capitulos Erick, lo tomare en cuenta ;D

Ya voy a empezar a trabajar en el siguiente capitulo, para no tener que hacerlas esperar tanto...Saludos ;D

**DEJA TU REVIEW Y RESIVIRAS LA VISITA DE TU O TUS HOMBRES LOBOS, VAMPIROS O HUMANOS FAVORITOS XD.**

_***···KMdeBlackCullen01···***_


	13. Cap11 '¿En Que Rayos Me Abre Metido'

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son mios, son obra de nuestra grandiosa escritora S.M., yo...Solo los tome prestados para fantasear con ellos, inventar fanfics, y ya tu sabe chico, bla bla bla.

**Summary: **Situado desde Luna Nueva. Todos sabemos que Bella tuvo que elegir entre Jacob y Edward, pero, ¿Qué pasaria si Edward tuviera que elegir tambien entre Bella y otra chica?, ¿Y si esa otra chica es una mujer lobo?, o, para ser mas exactos, ¿La hermana gemela de Jacob Black?...

* * *

Crepusculo en la Luna Nueva  
Cap.11 ¿En Que Rayos Me Abre Metido?

NARRADO POR BELLA

Yo me quede petrificada al escuchar aquel nombre, sintiendo la herida de mi pecho arder como el fuego.

YO:-Y...Que acaso...¿No lo recordabas?-.

STEFFANNIE:-¡NO!, No me acordaba de Edward...Tanto tiempo que hemos estado intentando encontrar a los vampiros o al menos saber que es lo que quieren, pues que lleva merodeando casi un mes aqui, no me puse a pensar en el viaje a Italia...¡RAYOS!, definitivamente mi hermano tiene razon...¡¿COMO PUEDO SER TAN ESTUPIDA?!-.

YO:-No eres estupida, simplemente no recordabas a...Edward-.

STEFFANNIE:-¡SI BELLA! ¡SI ESTOY DEMASIADO ESTUPIDA!...Leah se metio en mis recuerdos y me dijo que por 'ese chico' no me queria regresar a Forks, y yo le dije que dejara de meterse en mi cabeza, y por primera vez en la historia del universo, ella me hizo caso y no supo cual era el nombre y apellido de ''ese chico''...¡Y YO NO LO RECORDE!...Maldita sea...Aunque, pensandolo bien, ¿Eso de que me sirve?, el no es el que ha andado matando gente por aqui-.

YO:-¿Han visto al vampiro?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Si...Lo malo, es que aparecio otra chica vampiro, pareciera una leona por todo el cabello pelirrojo que tiene...Y, aunque, el otro chico es vampiro, se me hace raro que tenga la piel de color-.

YO:-¿Piel de color?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Si...Lo se, es extraño, pero...¿Que cosa es normal?-.

YO:-Tiene ojos rojos y cabello largo de color negro...¿No es asi?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Si, ¿Como lo sabes?-.

YO:-Lo conozco, es Laurent...Y...La pelirroja...Es Victoria-.

STEFFANNIE:-¿Sabes que es lo que quieren?-.

YO:-Claro...Laurent, James y Victoria eran como quien dice un pequeño clan nomada, hasta que Edward mato a James, por haber intentado beber mi sangre...Pero como Victoria y James eran pareja...Seguro Victoria me quiere a mi-.

STEFFANNIE:-Pareja por pareja-.

YO:-Exacto-.

STEFFANNIE:-Hay que regresar rapido a la reserva...No, es mas, primero te llevare a tu casa, despues regreso-.

YO:-No quiero sonar como si no te quisiera prestar esta chatarra de camioneta...Pero mis padres se daran cuenta de que la camioneta no esta en la casa y me regañaran-.

STEFFANNIE:-No te preocupes por eso, ¿O que acaso ya olvidaste que incluso en mi forma humana puedo llegar a correr mas rapido que la camioneta?-.

YO:-Ah...Claro...Pero, mejor regresemos de una vez a la reserva si quieres, mis padres ultimamente se la pasan gritoneandose entre ellos...Es devastador escuchar todo lo que se dicen-.

Ella suspiro.

STEFFANNIE:-Muy bien, pero primero necesito un poco de aire fresco, me estoy asando aqui, ademas, necesito que mi hermanito este en la reserva tambien-.

Dijo mientras salia del coche.

Yo tambien sali, pero me acerque a ella, y tenia los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, se veia bastante concentrada.

Abrio los ojos y sonrio complacida.

YO:-Ammm...¿Puedo saber que pasa?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Te lo dije antes de bajar de la camioneta-.

Yo no dije nada...Pues no entendi.

STEFFANNIE:-Decirle a mi hermano que lo necesito en la reserva-.

YO:-¿Que el no estaba patrullando?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Si...Pero me comunique con el...Con el pensamiento-.

YO:-¿Eh?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Pues, nuestra union de hermanos es exageradamente buena, y despues de un...Incidente que paso conmigo hace unos cuantos años, nos volvimos mas unidos...Aunque preferiria no pensar en ese incidente...El punto es que...Bueno, mejor luego te lo explico con calma, que creo que iria para largo-.

YO:-Muy bien, pero ahora abria que ir a la reserva-.

STEFFANNIE:-Si...Queda algo lejos asi que tengo una mejor idea-.

Dijo sonriente.

YO:-Esto no sera lindo-.

STEFFANNIE:-Muy bien...Voy a transformarme detras de aquellos arboles, en cuanto salga, tu te vas a subir a mi lomo y te sujetaras bien...¿De acuerdo?-.

Yo no supe que decir y solo la vi mientras hiba detras de varios arboles, perdiendola de vista.

Steffannie estaba completamente loca.

La seguia buscando con la mirada...¡PERO NO SABIA DONDE CARAJOS ESTABA!...Hasta que la vi de nuevo...Bueno...Vi a una gigantesca loba cafe claro con blanco.

YO:-Y aqui vamos-.

Dije en un suspiro.

La gigantesca loba se agacho un poco mas que mi altura para poder subirme, y en cuanto estuve arriba, volvio a su estatura normal...Casi haciendome vomitar pues sentia que el piso estaba como a 100 metros.

Me agarre de su pelaje, y ella comenzo a correr, demasiado rapido, veia los arboles como borrones, o simples manchas de colores, la verdad, era super espectacular, pero me traia un recuerdo algo doloroso.

En el corto camino hacia la reserva, me la pase pensando en dos cosas...

Edward estaba en Italia, y la otra...A Steffannie, le gusta Edward.

Podria ir a Italia con el, pero no sabia donde se hospedaba, y para empezar, ni siquiera tenia el dinero suficiente.

Ademas, tal vez Edward ya se habia olvidado de mi, incluso puedo haber encontrado a alguien mas, y...

¿Que tal si a Edward tambien le gustaba Steffannie?

¿Como podria yo competir con alguien como ella?

Yo no era ni la quinta parte de Steffannie...

Steffannie era bastante linda, y yo no mucho que digamos.

Ella es muuuy agil, y yo creo que paresco borracha cuando a veces no camino en linea recta.

Ella tiene practicamente un cuerpo perfecto, y mi cuerpo, parecia de niña de 13 años, es mas, practicamente no tengo nada, casi paresco una tabla andante de 17 años.

Llegamos a la reserva, y ella se agacho, para que yo me pudiera bajar, y como dije, no soy agil, ya que apenas y puse un pie en el piso casi me caigo de no ser por la gigantesca loba.

Ella se fue hacia detras de los arboles, supongo que para volver a su forma humana, asi que solo me voltee...A seguir pensando.

Aunque, tal vez yo ya perdi la oportunidad de ser la pareja de Edward, y todo por ser tan tonta y cortarme con el papel del regalo de Carlisle y Esme.

STEFFANNIE:-Bien, creo que hay que ir adentro-.

Yo asenti y camine detras de ella.

Entramos a la casa de los Black's, y estaban casi todos hay.

* * *

**Nota De Autora: **Bueno...Como podran darse cuenta...Mi historia no es igual a las peliculas de The Twilight Saga, (Naaaa! Si no me dices ni cuenta)...Por el simple hecho de haber puesto a **Steffannie Black** en la historia, el fic se hace completamente diferente, pero, como podran ver, en este fic, **Bella Swan **se entero de la existencia de los hombres lobos antes de que estos mataran a **Laurent, **ademas de que los hombres lobos tienen ''dones'', y los padres de **Bella** AUN no se separan.

Aparte de que **Bella, **AUN no tiene 'visiones' de **Edward**, pero no se preocupen, por que si lo va a ver.

Tal vez en los capitulos aun no se ve completamente aclarado, que** Jacob** y **Steffannie **son muy unidos, pero mas adelante se vera mejor.

* * *

**DEJA TU REVIEW Y RESIVIRAS LA VISITA DE TU O TUS HOMBRES LOBOS, VAMPIROS O HUMANOS FAVORITOS XD.**

_*···KMdeBlackCullen01···*_


	14. Capitulo 12 'Patrullaje'

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son mios, son obra de nuestra grandiosa escritora S.M., yo...Solo los tome prestados para fantasear con ellos, inventar fanfics, y ya tu sabe chico, bla bla bla.

**Summary: **Situado desde Luna Nueva. Todos sabemos que Bella tuvo que elegir entre Jacob y Edward, pero, ¿Qué pasaria si Edward tuviera que elegir tambien entre Bella y otra chica?, ¿Y si esa otra chica es una mujer lobo?, o, para ser mas exactos, ¿La hermana gemela de Jacob Black?...

* * *

Crepúsculo en la Luna Nueva  
Cap.12 Patrullaje

NARRADO POR BELLA

Me sentía demasiado incomoda, prácticamente era el centro de atención, y yo siempre odie eso.

SAM:-Entonces, ¿Estas segura de que la vampira te quiere a ti Bella?-.

YO:-Creo que si-.

SETH:-Yo no entiendo porque se enoja tanto, ¿Qué la pelirroja no se puede buscar otra pareja?, digo, tiene toda una eternidad por delante, ¿Qué mas da?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Bueno, si hace poco mataron a su pareja, imagino que esta cegada por tanto enojo y simplemente quiere buscar la venganza contra quien mato a su compañero, en este caso, en contra de Edward, y seria matando a Bella-.

Yo me quede impresionada por lo que dijo, pues lo decía como si supiera todo lo que paso a la perfección.

SAM:-Muy bien, si esos dos vampiros quieren a Bella…Tendremos que patrullar muy cerca de su casa-.

QUIL:-¡YO NO PATRULLO!, ¡NECESITO DORMIR ALGO!-.

SAM:-Nos vamos a turnar para patrullar, algunos para buscar el rastro de los vampiros, y otros para proteger a Bella-.

PAUL:-¿Quién primero?-.

SAM:-Haber…Jacob, Embry, Quil, Leah…Ustedes patrullaran por la casa de Bella…Paul, Steffannie, Jared…Vienen conmigo a buscar a la pelirroja-.

QUIL:-¡Ahhh!, yo no quiero-.

SAM:-No vas a hacer lo que quieras Quil, vas a obedecer la orden, ¿De acuerdo?-.

STEFFANNIE:-No, si Jacob va a patrullar a casa de Bella, yo voy con el-.

JACOB:-¡O VAMOS!, ni que me fuera a pasar que-.

STEFFANNIE:-Conociendo tu suerte de perro vagabundo, iré contigo-.

Jacob bufo rodando los ojos.

SAM:-Muy bien, Steffannie patrullara en casa de Bella y Quil vendrá conmigo-.

PAUL:-Mejor que Quil se vaya a dormir…Si encuentra al vampiro lo mataran enseguida-.

QUIL:-¡NO!, si Fannie va a ir patrullar a casa de Bella yo también iré-.

JACOB:-No, ya no estas invitado-.

QUIL:-Pero porque Embry si puede patrullar con Steffannie y yo no-.

EMBRY:-A ti no te quiere, así que cállate-.

SAM:-Haber, haber, haber, ustedes no van a hacer lo que se les de la gana, yo ya les dije que van a hacer, ahora obedezcan la orden… ¡VAMONOS!-.

Todos obedecieron y salieron de la casa, yo salí a lo último.

EMBRY:-¿Dónde esta tu auto Bella?-.

Yo mire a Steffannie.

JACOB:-¿Qué Fannie?, ¿Lo chocaste?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Claro que no…Yo solo me transforme y ella vino sobre mi lomo-.

JACOB:-Entonces van a regañar a Bella porque dejo su auto en su casa y ella no esta, van a pensar que le paso algo-.

STEFFANNIE:-El auto no esta en casa de Bella…-.

YO:-Steffannie lo dejo a media carretera-.

EMBRY:-Bien, entonces nos transformamos, Bella se va en el lomo de Steffannie para llegar mas rápido al auto y listo-.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo, bueno, yo no tanto, pero no dije nada, pues sabiendo que ellos en su forma de lobo corren exageradamente rápido, yo terminare llegando a lo ultimo…

Y así fue, llegue a mi casa, y lo malo fue que las luces estaban encendidas, por lo tanto mis padres me regañarían.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, aunque yo sabia que no serviría de nada, pero igual lo intente.

Intente…

Pues se escucho enseguida el ruido de la perilla y después el ruido de la puerta abriéndose.

Comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación esperando que mis padres no me dijeran nada, pero era obvio que si.

Llegue a mi habitación sin que mis padres me vieran…

Porque estaban muy ocupados peleándose el uno con el otro.

Me cambie de ropa, me recosté en mi cama y cerré los ojos...Escuchando a mis padres gritarse.

¿Qué no había un solo día en el que no se pelearan?

Me dolía escuchar todo lo que se decían.

_RENEE:-¡ERES UN VERDADERO IDIOTA! ¡TE ODIO!-._

_CHARLIE:-¡SI TANTO ME ODIAS TAL VEZ DEBERIAS IRTE!-._

_RENEE:-¡CLARO QUE LO HARE, NO PIENSO SEGUIR TENIENDO PROBLEMAS CONTIGO!-._

_CHARLIE:-¡ENTONCES POR QUE NO VAS Y LE DICES TUS MALDITOS PROBLEMAS AL IDIOTA DE PHIL!-._

_RENEE:-¡EL UNICO CULPABLE DE ESO ERES TÚ!_

CHARLIE:-¡JA!, ¡AHORA RESULTA!... ¡¿YO SOY EL CULPABLE DE QUE ME ENGAÑES DESDE QUIEN SABE CUANTO CON ESE IMBECIL?!-.

Yo abrí los ojos sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Ellos siguieron gritándose y echándose la culpa el uno al otro.

En eso escuche un ruido en la ventana y me senté en mi cama, viendo hacia la ventana sin entender.

Vi como una piedra chocaba sin hacer mucho ruido contra la ventana, así que me pare y fui hacia haya.

Abrí la ventana y vi que era Steffannie.

YO:-¿Qué pasa?-.

Dije en voz no muy alta.

Ella me hizo una seña con la mano de que me moviera de hay, y yo le hice caso sin entender muy bien.

Hasta que comenzó prácticamente a treparse en un árbol y a entrar en mi habitación.

YO:-¿Pasa algo?-.

Le dije cuando estuvo dentro de la habitación.

STEFFANNIE:-Se nos escapo la maldita pelirroja…Vine para ver si estabas bien-.

YO:-¿Se les escapo?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Si…Estábamos patrullando y nos llego el olor a vampiro, Jacob, Leah, Embry y yo nos pusimos a los alrededores de tu casa, y Leah vio a la pelirroja, por lo tanto la comenzamos a seguir, obviamente los demás de la manada escucharon nuestros pensamientos y fueron a 'ayudarnos', lo cual fue peor, porque justo cuando estuve a punto de alcanzar a la vampira, a Seth se le ocurre intentar atraparla, por lo tanto se atravesó en el camino y choque con el…La vampira volvió a correr y simplemente se nos escapo…Prácticamente olvidamos la existencia del otro vampiro…Pensamos que tal vez, la pelirroja era una distracción para nosotros, y así el otro vampiro te pudo haber hecho algo-.

YO:-¿Salio alguien herido?-.

STEFFANNIE:-No, no te preocupes Bella, todos están bien-.

YO:-Creo que esto es demasiado-.

STEFFANNIE:-¿Qué cosa?-.

YO:-Que se tomen el tiempo para patrullar cerca de mi casa, solo para protegerme-.

STEFFANNIE:-Créeme que no es nada-.

YO:-Claro que si...Que tal si no logran atrapar a Laurent y a Victoria pronto, eso significaría que estarían mas tiempo cuidándome, y no descansarían bien…Ya incluso tienes las ojeras algo marcadas-.

STEFFANNIE:-Bella, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, recuerda que nosotros somos una especie de protectores, ¿Entiendes?, protegemos a los humanos-.

Yo suspire.

Vi entonces en el reloj junto a mi cama que eran las dos de la mañana.

YO:-Ya son las dos de la mañana Steffannie, deberías ir a dormirte, supongo que ya les ayudaste lo suficiente, creo que ya le toca alguien mas patrullar, ¿No?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Nooop-.

YO:-¿Qué Sam no dijo que se turnarían para patrullar?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Nos turnaríamos para patrullar entre Leah, Embry, Jake y yo-.

YO:-¿Cómo?, ¿Solo ustedes cuatro?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Si, los demás integrantes de la manada estarán con Sam, nosotros cuatro nos quedaremos aquí-.

YO:-No…No es justo para ustedes, que tal si los llegan a atacar-.

STEFFANNIE:-No nos pasara nada Bella, ya veras-.

Yo suspire, aun en desacuerdo de que se quedaran y no fueran a descansar.

STEFFANNIE:-¿No crees que tus padres son un poco directos entre ellos?-.

Dijo con el ceño fruncido al escuchar lo que se decían.

YO:-Si…Todos los días es lo mismo…Falta como una hora para que terminen de pelear-.

Dije suspirando con tristeza y ella me abrazo.

Un poco después Steffannie se separo de mí.

STEFFANNIE:-Lo siento Bella, debo irme-.

YO:-Claro…Dile a Sam que no estoy de acuerdo con que se la pasen cuidándome, que deben descansar-.

Ella río.

STEFFANNIE:-Se lo diré, pero te digo…No es nada…Ahora, tengo que buscar a mi hermanito, no le vayan a terminar haciendo algo-.

YO:-¿No crees que sobreproteges a Jacob?, tal y como el dijo, ambos tienen la misma edad, es extraño que lo protejas tanto-.

STEFFANNIE:-Pues, soy cinco minutos mayor que el, y cinco minutos…Son cinco minutos-.

Yo solo me reí.

STEFFANNIE:-Además, si le llegara a pasar algo, me mato-.

YO:-Creo que tampoco es para exagerar, ni que le entregaras tu vida-.

STEFFANNIE:-Pues…Tu lo vez de un punto de vista diferente…Tu crees que sobreprotejo a Jacob solo porque si…Pero…Mi punto de vista es completamente diferente-.

YO:-Pues creo cualquier persona compartiría mi punto de vista-.

STEFFANNIE:-Eso es porque no tienen idea de cuanto quiero a mi Jake, además de que es prácticamente lo único que tengo en la vida, la razón de mi existencia-.

YO:-¿Y tu punto de vista es…?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Si tuvieras…Una sola oportunidad, de salvar a lo único que tienes en tu existencia, pero esta oportunidad fuera solo dando tu vida…¿La darías?-.

Dijo ella unos segundos antes de saltar de la ventana con agilidad y comenzar a correr hacia los arboles...

Entre los cuales estaba Jacob.

Ambos sonrieron al verse y juntos comenzaron a correr, desapareciendo en el bosque.

* * *

**DEJA TU REVIEW Y SERAS VISITADO POR TU O TUS HOMBRES LOBOS, VAMPIROS O HUMANOS FAVORITOS XD.**

_*···KMdeBlackCullen01···*_


	15. Capitulo 13 'Yo Lo Vi'

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son mios, son obra de nuestra grandiosa escritora S.M., yo...Solo los tome prestados para fantasear con ellos, inventar fanfics, y ya tu sabe chico, bla bla bla.

**Summary: **Situado desde Luna Nueva. Todos sabemos que Bella tuvo que elegir entre Jacob y Edward, pero, ¿Qué pasaria si Edward tuviera que elegir tambien entre Bella y otra chica?, ¿Y si esa otra chica es una mujer lobo?, o, para ser mas exactos, ¿La hermana gemela de Jacob Black?...

* * *

Crepúsculo en la Luna Nueva  
Cap.13 Yo…Lo Vi

NARRADO POR BELLA

Steffannie y Jacob se fueron juntos y felices de verse, y, aunque ya se habían ido, yo seguía viendo por la ventana.

Solo recordaba lo que me había dicho Steffannie.

_''Si tuvieras…Una sola oportunidad , de salvar a lo único que tienes en tu existencia, pero esta oportunidad fuera solo dando tu vida…¿La darías?''_

Y, viéndolo de su punto de vista, ella tenía razón.

Steffannie y Jacob solo se tenían el uno al otro, sus padres habían muerto, y sus hermanas se habían ido.

Estaba pensando en todo eso cuando escuche que abrieron la puerta de mi habitación.

Y voltee a ver quien era, y solo era mi madre, Renee.

RENEE:-Hija, ¿Por qué sigues despierta?-.

YO:-No me eh podido dormir-.

RENEE:-… ¿Escuchaste todo no es así?-.

Yo le dije que si con la cabeza.

RENEE:-Bien, ya estas mas grande para saber todo, así que…Tu padre y yo nos vamos a divorciar-.

YO:-Entiendo…-.

RENEE:-Tu y yo…Nos…Iremos de Forks…Iremos a…-.

YO:-No-.

RENEE:-¿No?-.

YO:-No me voy a ir de Forks-.

RENEE:-Bella…El no va a volver-.

YO:-Si, ya lo se-.

RENEE:-Hija, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, que conozcas nuevos amigos y tal vez a otro chico-.

YO:-Yo estoy bien con los amigos que tengo-.

Le conteste ignorando su propuesta sobre eso de conocer a otro chico.

RENEE:-Ya ni siquiera les hablas Bella, apenas y los vez-.

YO:-Pero…Yo…Voy a salir mañana…Al…Cine-.

RENEE:-¿Con quien?-.

YO:-Con…Jessica-.

RENEE:-Creí que no te caía bien Jessica-.

Yo me quede callada.

YO:-¿Cómo lo sabes?-.

RENEE:-Soy tu madre y te conozco bien Bella, pero, además, eso no es lo que importa, ¿Cómo piensas salir con ella si apenas y se hablan?-.

YO:-Pues, tal vez, podríamos ir también con Ángela-.

RENEE:-Bella, no engañas a nadie, enserio hija, a ninguna de las dos les hablas mucho que digamos-.

YO:-Entonces también ira Steffannie-.

RENEE:-¿Steffannie?-.

YO:-Si, y, ¿Por qué no?-.

RENEE:-¿Quién es Steffannie?, ¿Son amigas del instituto?-.

YO:-No, no vamos en el mismo instituto… ¿Cómo que no sabes quien es Steffannie?-.

RENEE:-Me suena ese nombre pero…No se, no recuerdo-.

YO:-Steffannie Black-.

RENEE:-¿La hija de Billy y Sarah Black?-.

YO:-Si, ella-.

RENEE:-Ellos tenían tres hijas…Rebecca, Rachel y Sarah-.

YO:-¿Sarah?-.

RENEE:-¡OH, CLARO!... ¡Sarah Steffannie!... Ya, ya recordé quien es, era la menor de ellas tres ¿No?, la hermana gemela de Jacob William-.

YO:-Exacto, es ella-.

RENEE:-¿Desde cuando la conoces?-.

YO:-Pues ya tiene algo de tiempo-.

RENEE:-Rachel, Rebecca, Steffannie y tú eran un peligro para la sociedad cuando estaban juntas-.

YO:-¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo?-.

RENEE:-Uuuuh…Hace bastante, Fannie tenia 5 años, Becca y Rach 10 y tu 7, eran realmente adorables-.

YO:-No recuerdo nada de eso-.

RENEE:-Pues, tal vez Jacob si, ya que se la pasaban molestándolo y haciéndole travesuras-.

Yo me reí, eso definitivamente se lo diría a Jacob y a Steffannie, o, tal vez, solo tal vez, podríamos necesitar un poco de ayuda de Leah gracias a su don.

YO:-Es algo extraño, ya que Steffannie de repente lo cuida mucho-.

RENEE:-Si…Pero bueno…Entonces… ¿Iras al cine con Ángela, Jessica y Steffannie?-.

YO:-Supongo que si-.

RENEE:-Muy bien, me alegra que vayas a salir con las chicas, pero bueno, mañana es día de instituto -.

YO:-Son las tres de la mañana-.

RENEE:-Entonces te quedan unas horas para dormir, descansa hija-.

YO:-Claro-.

RENEE:-Y, ya no te preocupes por nada, tu quédate tranquila, si lo que tu quieres es quedarte aquí en Forks, yo no te voy a obligar a irte-.

YO:-Gracias-.

Le dije con una sonrisa antes de caminar hacia mi cama y acostarme.

ANGELA:-Estoy hablando enserio, eran gigantescos, uno era mas grande que la otra, un macho y una hembra, como si fuera una pareja de animales, y en cuatro patas eran mucho mas altos que una persona-.

En este momento, estoy en el instituto, junto a Eric, Mike, Jessica y Ángela.

JESSICA:-Si, claro Ángela…Y haber… ¿De que color eran?-.

ANGELA:-El macho era de color café rojizo, y la hembra café claro con blanco, a decir verdad eran muy parecidos y su ojos negros parecían demasiado inteligentes, incluso ambos animales se movían como si estuvieran sincronizados, aunque era como si estuvieran protegiéndose el uno al otro…Fue una experiencia algo extraña, pero única-.

MIKE:-Entonces…Según tu…Viste una pareja de animales gigantes, parecidos de muchas maneras-.

ANGELA:-Si, estoy segura, eran realmente grandes, tal vez una pareja de osos-.

MIKE:-O tal vez eran una pareja de extraterrestres... ¡LO BUENO QUE NO TE RAPTARON!-.

JESSICA:-O tal vez…Quizás solo se movían sincronizados porque estaban haciendo otra cosa y te miraron de manera inteligente por haberlos interrumpido-.

Mike, Eric, Jessica y yo nos reímos.

Ellos tres por el comentario que hizo Jessica.

Y yo, porque sabia que la 'pareja de osos', en realidad eran lobos…Incluso esos dos lobos eran hermanos, y para mas remate, hermanos gemelos.

ANGELA:-Pues, pueden seguirse burlando todo lo que quieran, porque me da igual, yo los vi-.

ERIC:-O vamos Ángela, era solo una pequeña broma, te creemos amor-.

JESSICA:-No es cierto, no le creas Ángela, esta mintiendo, lo único que quiere es acostarse contigo-.

ANGELA:-¡Ja!, ni lo sueñes, Eric-.

Nosotros volvimos a reírnos.

ANGELA:-Oye Bella… ¿De casualidad tu padre no ha tenido algún informe de los animales?-.

YO:-Pues…Ammm…Si-.

Ángela miro a los demás, que ahora me miraban fijamente a mi.

YO:-Como que, a algunas personas las han atacado…Unos animales-.

Ángela sonrío.

ERIC:-Jaja…Es la ultima vez que dudan de mi novia-.

Después de eso, Mike y Eric comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

YO:-Jessica, Ángela, ¿Qué les parece si vamos al cine?-.

ANGELA:-Claro-.

JESSICA:-Si, ¿Cuál iríamos a ver?-.

ANGELA:-La que ustedes quieran-.

ERIC:-Así que irán al cine y no invitan, ándenles pues-.

YO:-Entonces, ¿Por qué no vamos todos juntos?-.

ANGELA:-Si, vámonos todos-.

JESSICA:-Pero no vamos a poner todo nosotras, mejor que cada quien compre su entrada-.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo con Jessica, pero también estuvimos discutiendo que película ir a ver, ya que, la verdad yo no quería ver ningún tipo de romance, y al final, decidimos ir a ver Odio Mortal.  
_  
__**********************************_

STEFFANNIE:-No lo se, Bella...-.

_YO:-Vamos, ¿Por qué no?-._

_STEFFANNIE:-Recuerda que aun están los vampiros rondando por aquí, y, la verdad, no creo que pienses que voy a dejar así como así a mi hermanito, despues de lo que te dije anoche-._

Yo suspire, estaba hablando por teléfono con Steffannie, pero al parecer no quería dejar a su hermano solo.

_YO:-Bien, entonces también lleva a Jacob contigo-._

_VOZ:-¿Quién esta gastando mi nombre?-._

Escuche la voz de Jacob al fondo.

_STEFFANNIE:-¡Nadie chismoso! ¡Deja de oír conversaciones ajenas!-._

_JACOB:-Es imposible con mi súper oído y lo sabes-._

_YO:-¿Jacob?, ¿Te gustaría ir al cine conmigo y varios compañeros del instituto?-._

Dije ahora sabiendo que me escucharía.

_JACOB:-Si tú pagas esta bien-._

_STEFFANNIE:-¡JACOB!-._

_JACOB:-Vamos Steffannie, no seas amargada, es solo una broma-._

_STEFFANNIE:-Da igual, no puedes andar de mal educado-._

Se escucho como Jacob bufaba.

_JACOB:-El alma de la fiesta-._

Yo solo me reí.

_YO:-Entonces, ¿Vamos?-._

_JACOB:-¡Si!-._

_STEFFANNIE:-Mmm...….-._

_JACOB:-Ándale Fannie-._

_STEFFANNIE:-No lo se, tenemos que patrullar, Jake-._

_JACOB:-¡O VAMOS!, ¡No te hagas del rogar!-._

Steffannie gruño.

_JACOB:-¿¡SI, POR FAVOR!?-._

Escuche que Steffannie suspiro.

_JACOB:-¡Eso es un si!-._

Chillo Jacob emocionado.

_STEFFANNIE:-¿Cuál veremos?-._

_YO:-La de Odio Mortal-._

Ya estábamos en el cine, los del instituto habían podido venir, (Mike, Jessica, Ángela y Eric), Ángela, Mike y Eric habían venido juntos en el auto de Mike, mientras Jessica y yo habíamos venido en mi camioneta, y ahora, estábamos esperando a Jacob y Steffannie.

En eso, escuche el ruido de las motocicletas.

Voltee a ver y hay estaban los gemelos Black's.

Jacob con aquella sonrisa tan suya, a diferencia de su hermana, Steffannie, la cual se bajo de la motocicleta casi a regañadientes.

ERIC:-Muy bien, creo que ya estamos todos, ahora hay que ir a comprar los boletos-.

JACOB:-Esto es lo más falso que eh visto en mi vida-.

Nos dijo Jacob a todos nosotros cuando termino la película.

MIKE:-Para mi fue algo demasiado asqueroso-.

ANGELA Y JESSICA:-Yo me tape los ojos durante casi toda la película-.

ERIC Y YO:-A mi si me gusto

STEFFANNIE:-Yo le doy la razón a mi hermano, fue demasiado falso, ¿Cómo se supone que la sangre de ese tipo va a correr hasta cien metros de distancia cuando apenas y la bala le toco la cabeza?

ERIC:-Eso si, pero…De hecho le volaron los sesos…Aunque fue algo realmente genial-.

JACOB:-Si, aunque seguro usaron jugo de tomate para simular que era sangre-.

STEFFANNIE:-Uno con falta de recursos y ellos desperdiciando comida…Gente desconsiderada-.

Nosotros nos reímos al escuchar las bromas de esos dos.

ERIC:-Definitivamente, ustedes dos me caen bien-.

Ellos tres siguieron burlándose y criticando la película.

ANGELA:-Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo Eric, pero ya tenemos que irnos-.

Le dijo Ángela a Eric, aunque, no se si fue mi imaginación, o Ángela se veía algo celosa de que Eric bromeara y se riera tanto con Steffannie.

Despues no despedimos de los tres (Mike, Ángela y Eric).

Y unos 5 minutos después de que se fueron, un aullido se escucho a lo lejos, Steffannie y Jacob se miraron entre ellos con un poco de preocupación.

STEFFANNIE:-Bueno, Jacob y yo ya tenemos que irnos, adiós y cuídense-.

Se despidió Steffannie y después Jacob, de Jessica y de mi.

Jessica se quedo un tanto extrañada por eso, pero yo preferí no decir nada.

Volvimos a caminar hacia mi camioneta, cuando escuchamos a varios hombres que nos gritaban que nos acercáramos, yo los voltee a ver, y me parecieron conocidos…

Claro, los tipos que me habían intentado…Preferiría decir que…Eran los tipos que me habían intentado, 'agredir', en lugar de decir la otra palabra.

JESSICA:-¿Qué esperas?, vámonos-.

YO:-Yo…Creo que conozco a aquellos chicos-.

Jessica los volteo a ver.

JESSICA:-Si…Ammm…Supongo que, se ven interesantes… ¿Ya nos vamos?-.

YO:-Espera un momento, vuelvo enseguida-.

Le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia los chicos.

_''Tienes que dar la vuelta Bella, esto es peligroso''_

Escuche una voz aterciopelada y, en un parpadeo…

Lo vi…

Estaba justo en frente de mi, alertando me que no me acercara.

_''Da la vuelta''_

Me dijo…Edward.

* * *

**DEJA TU REVIEW Y RESIVIRAS LA VISITA DE TU O TUS HOMBRES LOBOS, VAMPIROS O HUMANOS FAVORITOS XD.**

_***···KMdeBlackCullen01···***_


	16. Capitulo 14 'Acantilado'

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son mios, son obra de nuestra grandiosa escritora S.M., yo...Solo los tome prestados para fantasear con ellos, inventar fanfics, y ya tu sabe chico, bla bla bla.

**Summary: **Situado desde Luna Nueva. Todos sabemos que Bella tuvo que elegir entre Jacob y Edward, pero, ¿Qué pasaria si Edward tuviera que elegir tambien entre Bella y otra chica?, ¿Y si esa otra chica es una mujer lobo?, o, para ser mas exactos, ¿La hermana gemela de Jacob Black?...

* * *

**Crepúsculo en la Luna Nueva  
Cap.14 Acantilado**

NARRADO POR BELLA

''_Da La Vuelta''_

Me dijo…Edward.

A lo que yo, lo único que pude hacer fue retroceder unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, y aquella visión desapareció con el viento.

Fruncí el ceño, y volví a caminar hacia aquellos chicos, con paso firme.

Cada paso que daba, aquella visión veía como si se estuviera haciendo cada vez más real.

CHICO:-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ya tenemos a nuestra chica ganadora, así que… ¿Que dices?... ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?-.

Dijo señalando la parte de atrás de la motocicleta con la cabeza.

YO:-Lo siento, te confundí con alguien más-.

CHICO:-O bueno, eso ya no importa, puedo ser quien tu quieras que sea-.

YO:-Esta bien…De acuerdo-.

Dije subiéndome a la motocicleta.

_''Prometiste que no harías nada imprudente''_

YO:-Y tu habías prometido…Que seria como si nunca hubieses existido-.

Le susurre.

CHCO:-¿Dijiste algo?, esta bien, eso ya no importa, sujétate-.

Dijo aquel chico y encendió la motocicleta.

Íbamos bastante rápido, y a cada tanto yo veía una silueta que se evaporaba en un segundo y reaparecía frente a mí en otro.

En eso, vi aquella perfecta silueta a lo lejos pero en medio de la carretera, cada vez nos acercábamos más y se veía demasiado real.

YO:-Espera…Para, para, ¡PARA!-.

Dije cuando estábamos como a medio metro de aquella visión, la cual, dos segundos después de que paramos, se evaporo.

El chico volvió junto a donde estaban sus amigos, y yo me baje de la motocicleta.

JESSICA:-Oye, ¿Qué rayos te pasa?, ese tipo, pudo haber sido un completo psicópata, ya me veía a mi misma, en un cuarto de interrogaciones como en las extrañas y ridículas series que pasan en la televisión-.

YO:-Con una descarga de adrenalina…-.

Dije para mi misma, pensando en como podía 'ver' a Edward.

JESSICA:-Entonces eres adicta a la adrenalina, bueno, pues, podrías saltar en paracaídas con mucha seguridad, y no subirte a la motocicleta de cualquier tipo loco que se te pase por el frente-.

_**************************************************** **_

Llegue a mi casa, después de dejar a Jessica en la suya, y subí a mi habitación.

Como cinco minutos después, tocaron la puerta.

YO:-Adelante-.

RENEE:-¿Y que tal estuvo la película?-.

Me dijo mi madre entrando a la habitación.

YO:-Poco creíble-.

Dije con una sonrisa, recordando como Steffannie y Jacob se la habían pasado criticado la película durante casi toda la duración de esta.

RENEE:-¿Y si fueron las chicas?-.

YO:-Pues, prácticamente todos fuimos…Jessica, Mike, Ángela, Eric, Steffannie y Jacob-.

RENEE:-¿Fueron Jacob y Steffannie?-.

YO:-Si, aunque fue un poco difícil convencer a Steffannie-.

RENEE:-Oh…Bueno, para ya no te voy a entretener mas, así que…Hasta mañana hija, muy buenas noches-.

Me dijo tiernamente y yo asentí.

YO:-Igualmente mamà-.

Le respondí, y ella salio de mi habitación.

Estaba quedándome dormida, cuando escuche un aullido a lo lejos, igual al que habíamos escuchado en el cine.

_*****************************************************_

Cuando salí del instituto, enseguida estaba conduciendo hacia la reserva, un tanto preocupada por Steffannie y Jacob, durante ayer en la noche, había escuchado como cinco o seis aullidos, y me preocupaba que estuviera pasando algo muy malo.

Llegue a la reserva, y rápidamente me dirigí a la casa de los Black's

Toque la puerta, y Steffannie me abrió, me dirigió una sonrisa.

STEFFANNIE:-Hola Bella, ven pasa-.

Dijo y yo entre.

YO:-¿Qué fue lo que paso ayer?, ¿Por qué tantos aullidos?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Oh…Bueno, lo que pasa, es que estuvimos a punto de alcanzar a la pelirroja, pero, se nos volvió a escapar, aunque, Jacob y yo casi logramos alcanzar al vampiro de color, uno que otro aullido eran para que los demás chicos de la manada nos ayudaran-.

YO:-Oh…Pensé que les había pasado algo malo-.

STEFFANNIE:-No, no te preocupes por eso, todos están bien-.

Steffannie suspiro.

YO:-Por otro lado… ¿Y Jacob?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Al parecer todo esto se le hizo muy pesado, por lo de ayer y que a final de cuentas no hayamos atrapado al vampiro…Y prácticamente esta roncando en nuestra habitación-.

Dijo negando con la cabeza y rodando los ojos.

Yo me reí.

STEFFANNIE:-Si, aunque mejor ni digo nada, que creo que estoy igual-.

Dijo con una mueca.

STEFFANNIE:-Bueno, ¿Quieres algo?-.

YO:-Te aceptaría un vaso de agua-.

STEFFANNIE:-Ok, espérame un momentito-.

Dijo ella y se fue a la cocina.

Yo me acerque a la pequeña mesita de centro, pues una foto llamo mi atención, la tome en mis manos y vi que eran seis personas…

Un hombre alto y musculoso, de cabello café castaño, ojos de un negro como la noche fuerte y piel morena.

A su lado, había una mujer alta y delgada de cabello largo y café oscuro, ojos de un color entre verde esmeralda y azul y piel ni muy clara ni muy morena, tendría unos 30 años.

También había dos niñas casi iguales, ambas de cabello hasta los hombros, color café claro, casi rubio, ojos cafés chocolate y piel clara.

Y, por ultimo otros niños de 7 años aproximadamente, un niño y una niña, tenían el cabello negro azabache, ojos azul verdoso y piel clara con un lindo toque dorado.

Estos últimos dos niños, eran exageradamente parecidos al hombre y a la mujer.

STEFFANNIE:-Las dos niñas que se ven mas grandes son Rebecca y Rachel, el hombre y la mujer son mis padres, Billy y Sarah, y el niño y la niña mas chicos, somos Jacob y yo-.

Me sobresalte al oír la voz de Steffannie.

La voltee a ver, ella tenia el ceño fruncido y los labios en una mueca como de tristeza.

En eso, escuche pasos detrás de mí y voltee a ver que solo era Jacob.

JACOB:-Hooolaaa Beeellaaa-.

Dijo frotándose los ojos y bostezando.

Yo me reí.

YO:-Hola Jacob-.

JACOB:-¿Qué paso Fannie?, ¿Pooor…Que esa cara?-.

Dijo en un bostezo.

Ella suspiro y tomo la foto enseñándosela a Jacob.

JACOB:-Ohhh…-.

STEFFANNIE:-Bueno, bueno, hay que olvidarnos de eso por ahora…A si, toma Bella, ya no te di el vaso de agua-.

Dijo pasándome el vaso y yo me reí.

JACOB:-¿Y que trajo a la casa de los chicos mas geniales de todo el mundo enterito, eh?-.

Me pregunto Jacob.

YO:-Vine para ver si estaban bien, ayer escuche varios aullidos-.

JACOB:-Ah claro, como dos o tres aullidos fueron míos…Le estaba diciendo a Sam que me iba a quedar dormido, pero no me quería creer…De hay en fuera, los demás aullidos eran del resto de la manada-.

YO:-¿Por qué Sam no los deja descansar un buen rato?, ¿Qué no son suficientes hombres lobos?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Si…Pero para el nunca serán suficientes-.

JACOB:-Tengo hambre-.

Dijo Jacob de la nada.

STEFFANNIE:-Enserio Jake, deja de hacer eso, estamos hablando de una cosa y tu sales con una completamente diferente-.

JACOB:-Si, si, si, como sea…Iré a ver que hay de comer-.

Dijo Jacob parándose del sofá.

Steffannie rodó los ojos.

STEFFANNIE:-Por si no lo recuerdas, ayer te comiste todo en cuanto regresamos-.

Le dijo Steffannie a Jacob, el cual ya estaba en la cocina.

JACOB:-Hay que mal, creo que por primera vez en la historia tienes la raz… ¡NIEVE!-.

Chillo Jacob emocionado desde la cocina.

STEFFANNIE:-Bueno Bella, solo ignora a Jacob, como pedes notar a primera vista, el es un retrasado mental-.

Dijo Steffannie mientras Jacob entraba de nuevo a la sala con un bote de nieve, seguido de un perro negro con blanco, y prendiendo la televisión y un Xbox 360.

YO:-Bueno chicos, ya esta oscureciendo, será mejor que me vaya a mi casa-.

STEFFANNIE:-Ok Bella, nos vemos-.

JACOB:-Adiós Bells, fíjate a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle-.

Dijo Jacob mientras jugaba un jueguito de superhéroes.

YO:-Seguro, seguro, adiós y cuídense los dos mucho-.  
_  
**************************************************** **_

''Podrás seguir tu vida, sin intervención de mi parte, te prometo que no volveré, y, será como si nunca hubiera existido''

_''¡No!, Por favor te lo suplico, no te vayas''_

_''Lamento haber dejado que esto se alargara tanto. . . Adiós Bella''_

RENEE:-Bella, Bella, Bella, cariño, despierta-.

Yo parpadeaba intentado que mi vista dejara de estar nublada por culpa de las lagrimas.

RENEE:-Creí que ya no tenías pesadillas-.

YO:-Yo también lo creí-.

RENEE:-Hija, no puedes seguir así, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti, pero esto es demasiado mi niña, lo mejor seria irnos de Forks…-.

YO:-No mamà, yo…Yo estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte por eso-.

_**************************************************** **_

No eh podido ver a Edward de nuevo, hiciera lo que hiciera, por alguna razón no lograba que apareciera por lo menos una vez mas, así que me había dedicado a buscar algún lugar en donde pudiera verlo de nuevo.

Yo había intentado buscar **nuestro** prado, pero no había logrado encontrarlo, por lo tanto, ya sabia que es lo que tenia que hacer, la verdad, ni siquiera me importaba el riesgo de lo que iba a hacer, lo único que importaba, era lograr verlo otra vez.

Llegue al lugar en el que estaba segura que lo volvería a ver…El acantilado.

Hice una mueca al pensar en la temperatura que seguramente tendría el agua, pero no importaba, no iba a acobardarme por eso…No PODIA acobardarme.

Me acerque al borde del acantilado, pero seguía sin escuchar aquella voz aterciopelada, así que respire hondo y contuve el aire en mi pecho, solo esperando.

_Bella._

Solté el aire que tenia en los pulmones y sonreí.

YO:-¿Si?-.

_No lo hagas._

Me suplico aquella hermosa voz.

YO:-¿Qué no querías que siguiera con mi vida como si no hubieses existido?, Pues bien, mírame-.

_Por favor Bella, hazlo por mi._

YO:-Solo así podré verte-.

_Por favor._

Yo me acerque aun más a la punta del acantilado.

_¡NO BELLA!_

Ahora su voz estaba enojada, pero seguí acercándome solo un poco mas.

Me puse de puntillas y me incline, agachándome para tomar mas impulso…

…Y salte.

Atravesé como un cuchillo la superficie de las oscuras aguas.

Estaba realmente helada, mucho más de lo que pensé, pero, por alguna extraña razón, eso no me daba ni un poco más de miedo.

Ni por un segundo sentí terror, solo sentía adrenalina, mucha, adrenalina.

Pero en ese momento, la corriente me atrapo.

Sentía como las aguas se peleaban tirando de mi cuerpo, como si quisieran partirlo en dos, y que cada quien se quedara con una parte.

No había luz que me orientara hacia la superficie, todas las heladas aguas eran demasiado oscuras, casi completamente negras.

Luchaba por mantener los labios cerrados, no pensaba dejar que mi ultima provisión de oxigeno se escapara.

No me sorprendí por nada al ver a Edward allí, pues, técnicamente estaba muriéndome.

_¡Sigue nadando!_

Escuche su voz en mi cabeza.

Le hice caso, o al menos eso intente, me obligaba a mi misma a seguir nadando con mas fuerza, aunque la corriente cada vez me llevaba a direcciones diferentes, no servia de nada que siguiera, pues no es como si estuviera haciendo algo útil, no tenia sentido seguir intentando.

_¡LUCHA! ¡VAMOS BELLA, SIGUE LUCHANDO, TU PUEDES!_

Me gritaba Edward en mi cabeza desesperado.

Yo sabia que por mas que lo intentara, no lograría salir, además, ¿Para que?, lo estaba viendo a el.

Su imagen era mucho más definida que cualquier otro recuerdo.

Es como si mi mente hubiera estado almacenando a Edward sin error alguno…

…Como si lo estuviera reservando para este momento…

…El momento final de mi vida.

Su rostro se veía tan perfecto, como si estuviera allí mismo, la exacta forma de sus labios, la línea de su mentón, el color de sus ojos dorados.

_¡No Bella, no!_

Le enfurecía que yo me rindiera, pero eso tampoco me importaba, no tenia que hacerle caso si estaba feliz.

Si, aunque los pulmones me ardían por la falta de aire y tenia acalambrada las piernas y brazos, me sentía feliz.

Feliz de que aquel sufrimiento acabara.

Feliz de saber que no volvería a tener aquellas pesadillas.

Feliz de no tener que fingir frente a todos que estoy completamente bien.

Feliz…Feliz de poder ver al amor de mi vida en mis últimos momentos de existencia.

Simple y sencillamente feliz.

La corriente hizo que chocara contra algo…Una roca prácticamente invisible entre aquellas oscuras aguas.

Aquel golpe me hizo abrir la boca, y dejar que el aire saliera como pequeñas nubes plateadas.

El agua lleno mi garganta, y, aunque sentía que me quemaba, yo extrañamente seguía feliz.

_Por favor Bella, tienes que seguir intentándolo, ¡Vamos! ¡Sigue luchando!_

Escuche aquella voz aterciopelada.

A lo que simplemente sonreí.

_Adiós, Te Amo Edward._

Fue el último pensamiento que tuve, cuando me perdí en la inconciencia.

* * *

**Nota De Autora: **Lo se, lo se, eh estado demasiado desaparecida con este fanfic, asi que si aun hay personas que me leen, pues entonces aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo, espero y les haya gustado ;D .

**DEJA TU REVIEW Y RESIVIRAS LA VISITA DE TU O TUS HOMBRES LOBOS, VAMPIROS O HUMANOS FAVORITOS XD.**

_***···KMdeBlackCullen01···***_


	17. Capitulo 15 'Lo Atrapamos'

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son obra de nuestra grandiosa escritora S.M., yo…Solo los tome prestados para fantasear con ellos, inventar fanfics, y ya tú sabe chico, bla bla bla.

**Summary:** Situado desde Luna Nueva. Todos sabemos que Bella tuvo que elegir entre Jacob y Edward, pero, ¿Qué pasaría si Edward tuviera que elegir entre Bella y otra chica?, ¿Y si esa otra chica es una mujer lobo?, o, para ser mas exactos, ¿La hermana gemela de Jacob Black?...

* * *

**Crepúsculo en la Luna Nueva  
Cap.15** **¡Lo Atrapamos!**

**NARRADO** **POR** **BELLA**

Entonces, sentí como salía a la superficie, lo cual era demasiado extraño, ya que, estoy segura que hace unos cuantos segundos estaba ahogándome.

VOZ:-¡Vamos Bella!, ¡Respira!-.

Escuche que gritaba una voz, aunque, la escuchaba lejana.

Sentía que mis pulmones estaban ardiendo en llamas, la sal no me dejaba respirar bien, el agua en mi garganta e inundando mis pulmones.

¿Me estaba muriendo de nuevo?

Espero que no, no era una buena forma de morir, bueno, si me estoy muriendo, estoy muriendo ahogada, igual que hace unos minutos, pero, hace unos minutos, lo estaba viendo a _EL_.

Intente abrir los ojos, y sentí como si hubieran pasado horas cuando los abrí por completo, y pude ver las oscuras nubes. Se avecinaba una tormenta.

YO:-¿Ste-Steffannie?-.

Dije casi en un susurro.

STEFFANNIE:-¿Estas mejor?, ¿Te hiciste daño en alguna parte?, ¿Qué te duele?-.

YO:-S-solo en l-la garganta-.

STEFFANNIE:-Ok, no te preocupes, te llevare primero a mi casa para darte ropa seca-.

En eso, escuche unos pasos.

SAM:-¿Ya despertó?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Si, la llevare a mi casa para que se seque-.

SAM:-Muy bien, yo iré a casa de los Clearwater para ver si podemos ayudar en algo-.

STEFFANNIE:-Claro, claro…¡OYE SAM!-.

Dijo Steffannie cuando Sam estaba apunto de irse, pero después volteo.

SAM:-Déjame adivinar…Quieres saber de tu hermano-,

Lo dijo mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta. Steffannie asintió.

SAM:-El ya esta en casa de los Clearwater…¿Quieres que le diga que vaya a tu casa?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Por favor-.

Sam asintió y se fue.

YO:-¿Qué pasa?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Harry Clearwater tuvo un infarto-.

Dijo en un suspiro y sin rodeos.

YO:-O por Dios…¿Y ya esta bien?-.

Ella suspiro.

STEFFANNIE:-Falleció-.

YO:-Lo lamento-.

STEFFANNIE:-Si, pobres Leah y Seth…Pero bueno, ven vamos, los mas seguro es que pesques un resfriado si seguimos aquí-.

Yo solo asentí.

YO:-¿Hoy pasó algo de importancia?-.

Le dije cuando ya estábamos en la casa de los gemelos Black's, y yo ya me había dado una ducha y me había puesto la ropa que Steffannie me había prestado.

STEFFANNIE:-Te lanzaste de un acantilado y casi te ahogas-.

Dijo y se río. Yo le di un leve puñetazo amistoso en el hombro, diciéndole que era enserio.

STEFFANNIE:-Si…Atrapamos a Laurent-.

YO:-¡Eso es bueno!-.

STEFFANNIE:-Si, ahora solo nos falta la pelirroja-.

Se hizo un leve silencio.

YO:-¿Cómo me encontraste?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Pues, después de acabar con Laurent, te fuimos a buscar a tu casa, y no estabas…Jake y yo nos preocupamos y te vinimos a buscar, después vimos tu camioneta, pero Sam llego dándonos la noticia de Harry, yo le dije a Jake que fuera con el, que yo te buscaría, y, prácticamente tuve que rastrearte, hasta que llegue al acantilado, así que tuve que lanzarme y prácticamente buscarte por todos lados, aunque, lo que se me hizo mas raro, es que te vi cuando aun tenias los ojos abiertos, como cinco segundos después los cerraste y fue cuando te pude sacar del agua-.

YO:-Entiendo…-.

Escuche que abrieron la puerta, y vi a Jacob entrando.

JACOB:-Isabella Marie Swan, ¿Cómo esta eso de que se tiro por un acantilado?-.

YO:-Ok, ok, tranquilos, enserio, lo siento, fue una completa estupidez-.

JACOB:-Si Bella, fue una completa estupidez, ¿Te importaría guardar este tipo de cosas para cuando Fannie y yo estemos cerca?, No va a ser muy fácil patrullar sabiendo que te andas tirando de acantilados sin que nosotros nos demos cuenta-.

YO:-No se preocupen, no lo hare-.

JACOB:-Ahora tu Sarah Steffannie Black Hathaway_*****_…¿Por qué Pulgas sigue afuera si esta lloviendo eh?-.

Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta trasera de su casa.

Steffannie negaba con la cabeza, rodando los ojos pero sonriendo.

Se escucharon los ladridos y luego el perro ya estaba en la sala.

JACOB:-Haber Pulgas ven para acá-.

Dijo Jacob señalando el piso, a lado del sofá en el que el estaba sentado. Y 'Pulgas' le hizo caso enseguida. Yo solo me reí.

YO:-¿Les puedo hacer una pregunta?...-.

STEFFANNIE:-Claro-.

JACOB:-Ya la estas haciendo-.

Dijo con una sonrisita, y Steffannie le dio un manotazo, en el hombro.

YO:-¿Por qué su temperatura corporal es tan elevada?-.

JACOB:-La verdad eso ni nosotros lo sabemos…Solo sabemos que es 'cosa de lobos'-.

YO:-Y también sanan rápido…¿No es así?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Si, es realmente genial…Es muy útil, porque no puedes ir al medico cuando tienes una temperatura corporal de entre 45 o a veces incluso 50 grados máximo…Una persona normal debería estar muerta si tuviera la misma temperatura corporal de nosotros-.

YO:-Imagino que lo de ser tan altos y musculosos tiene que ver con los lobos, ¿No?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Jacob-.

Dijo mirando a su hermano para que dijera la respuesta.

JACOB:-Si…Es como quien dice, para no ser unos hombres lobos debiluchos-.

YO:-¿Es por eso que están preocupados por Brady?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Si, su padre dice que podría freír un huevo en su frente…Ya no tardara mucho en convertirse…No hay una edad exacta…Se va acumulando poco a poco y de repente…-.

JACOB:-…Prácticamente estallas-.

Dijo Jacob terminando la frase de su hermana.

STEFFANNIE:-A veces es por sentirse alterado, enojado, cosas por el estilo…El proceso puede dispararse antes…Lo mas extraño es que nosotros no estábamos enojados por nada…estábamos bien-.

YO:-Y…¿Cómo se transformaron?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Cuando regrese de Italia…Recuerdo que los primeros dos días me volví a acomodar aquí, desempaque todo, y, cuando fui a ver a Leah…Recuerdo que ella estaba muy alterada…Ella acababa de terminar de patrullar y había discutido con Sam, pero obviamente, yo no lo sabia…Y simplemente me dijo que, que era lo que quería, recuerdo que ella me hizo enojar con un comentario que…Preferiría no decir, pero fue algo ofensivo para mi…Y simple y sencillamente me transforme ante su atónitos y preocupados :-Yo a diferencia me enoje con Fannie, como ella se convirtió antes que yo, se la pasaba guardándome secretos y saliendo todos los días, tanto tarde, mañana y noche…Y yo lo que quería era saber el porque de sus desapariciones, y ella nunca me respondió…Hasta que llego el día en el cual me harte de eso, y prácticamente explote, muy enojado por todo-.

YO:-¿Y es muy malo?, ¿Cuál es la parte mas difícil?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Definitivamente lo más difícil es sentirse fuera de control…-.

JACOB:-…Saber que no podemos estar seguros de nosotros mismos-.

STEFFANNIE:-Además, también esta la facilidad con la que nos transformamos Jake y yo, nos resulta mucho mas rápido que a todos los demás, ¿Eso nos hace mucho menos humanos que Sam o Seth o Leah?-.

YO:-¿Les es difícil volver a transformarse en ustedes mismos?-.

JACOB:-Al principio si…Pero a Fannie y a se nos hace mucho mas sencillo que los demás integrantes de la manada, incluso que al mismo Sam…-.

YO:-¿Y no saben el por que?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Porque Ephraim Black era nuestro bisabuelo por parte de mi padre, y Quil Ateara por parte de nuestra madre-.

YO:-¿Quil?-.

JACOB:-Su bisabuelo-.

YO:-¿Qué tiene que ver quienes fueron sus bisabuelos?-.

STEFFANNIE:-Pues…Que Ephraim y Quil formaban parte de una manada. El tercero es Levi Uley…Quil Ateara tuvo 1 hija: Gabrielle, quien a su vez, tuvo 1 hijo y 1 hija: Josue y a nuestra madre…Sarah Hathaway-.

JACOB:-Y Ephraim 1 hijo: Jonathan…Y el tuvo 2 hijas y 1 hijo: Jennifer, Lorena y a nuestro padre…Billy Black-.

STEFFANNIE:-Así que llevamos la sangre por ambas partes…Por lo tanto ni Jake ni yo teníamos ni la menor oportunidad de no ser…Esto-.

YO:-Y…¿Cual es la parte buena?-.

Les dije para animarlos. Ellos sonrieron.

STEFFANNIE:-La mejor parte de todo esto…Definitivamente y sin dudar…_Es la velocidad_-.

YO:-¿Es mejor que andar en motocicleta?-.

JACOB:-No tiene comparación-.

Seguimos charlando durante un buen rato, hasta que claro, fue hora de irme.

**NARRADO POR STEFFANNIE…**

_*Muuuchooos Momentos Atrás* _

Corríamos…

Corríamos detrás de aquel vampiro… ¿Cómo lo había llamado Bella?...Loren, Lauren… ¡LAURENT!...

Nos sacaba bastantes metros de distancia y no lográbamos alcanzarlo… ¿Cuántas veces se nos ha escapado?...Bueno, se nos a escapado dos veces, no es mucho que digamos, pero no nos dejaban descansar, y, en palabras de Sam y los viejos cabras locaaa…El consejo…Si eso, Sam y el consejo decían que…''Somos los protectores de esta ciudad, y tenemos que proteger a los humanos''…Ni que fuéramos superhéroes.

Pero ahora si ya estuvo bueno, esta vez _**tenemos **_que atraparlo, y como dicen…**La Tercera Es La Vencida.**

_''A si se habla, Fannie''_ Escuche la burlona voz de mi hermano en mi cabeza.

_'' ¡Pff! ¡Solo limítate a correr!, ¿De acuerdo?, Y deja de meterte tanto en mi cabeza'' _Le solté algo molesta.

_'' ¿Qué yo corra?, que yo recuerde, tu eres la rápida de la manada, logras hacer todo extraordinariamente rápido, así que tu alcánzalo''_

Por un lado, mi hermano tenia razón.

_''Pues claro, yo siempre la tengo''_ Me dijo y yo solo lo ignore.

De la manada yo soy la más rápida.

_''Y ya se cree…''_ Volvió a decir el entrometido de Jacob.

Tal vez, si me concentrara mejor, podría alcanzar a Laurent.

_'' ¿Tu?, ¿Concentrada? ...Jajaja, apuesto a que primero va a haber una lluvia de vacas y ya hasta después lograras estar concentrada'' _Me dijo el muy retrasado mental.

_''Si no te callas de una buena vez te partiré la cara, Jacob''_

Le gruñí.

_''Sabes que tengo la razón, es por eso que quieres que yo cierre el pico…Aunque sabes que eso es imposible...''_

Escuche como Sam nos decía que tendríamos tiempo para pelear después, que por ahora teníamos que atacar a Laurent, que teníamos que concentrarnos en eso y…

_'' ¿Qué no me escuchaste Sam?, Primero necesitamos que lluevan vacas para hacer que mi hermana se concentre…''_

Creo que por el enojo y fastidio que ahora sentía hacia mi hermano, logre tener mucha más velocidad, casi duplicándoles el paso a los demás.

Estaba cerca de Laurent, estaba casi a un pelo de Piolín por alcanzarlo.

En cuanto Laurent 'sintió' que yo estaba bastante cerca de el, el muy maldito corrió aun más rápido, y yo intente hacer lo mismo…Y lo logre.

Atrape a Laurent saltándole por detrás, este forcejaba intentando golpearme, en eso…Volteo a verme…

No se que rayos fue lo que vi o escuche.

No se a quien le hallaba algún tipo de parecido o algo.

No sabia el porque, prácticamente yo estaba en un estado de shock.

No sabia porque me había logrado desconcentrar escuchar una voz mas en mi cabeza.

No sabía porque sus rasgos, sentía como si lo hubiese visto en otro lugar, como si este fuera un segundo encuentro.

Y, tampoco sabía porque hacia que me enojara aun más.

El me golpeaba…Si que me dolía, pero por alguna razón, eso no me importaba, no sabia el porque sentía tanta rabia por ver sus rasgos familiares a los de alguien, como si lo hubiera visto en alguna otra parte…

Pero eso me daba igual, no era eso lo que me importaba, por alguna razón escuchaba la voz de alguien en mi cabeza, pero no podía distinguir de quien era, imagine que era de Sam por el tono autoritario.

De la manada, el primero que llego fue Jacob, también se veía enojado y lo primero que hizo, fue arrancarle los brazos al vampiro, de ese modo, Laurent no pudo seguir golpeándome.

Al fin reaccione y también comencé a atacarlo.

Solo escuchaba la voz con tono autoritario en mi cabeza, y, como pensé que era Sam, yo obedecí, ya que, el es el alfa, y se tienen que obedecer las ordenes del alfa si o si.

Para cuando llego la manada, solo quedaban partes del cuerpo del vampiro y su cabeza, aun con los ojos abiertos.

**NARRADO POR JACOB…**

_*Atrapando a Laurent desde el punto de vista de Jacob*_

No lográbamos alcanzar al vampiro

¿Por qué?, quien sabe, se nos a escapado dos veces, y ya me tenia harto, porque esas dos veces que se escapo, fue en la noche y no me habían dejado dormir porque, ''teníamos que proteger la ciudad''.

¿Cuál Superman?, ¿Cuál Batman?, ¿Cuál Spiderman?, ¿Cuáles Avengers?, no, no, no, nada que tenga que ver con eso, para eso están… ¡LOS HOMBRES LOBOS!...Es algo estupido, ¿O no lo creen?...

Lo se, lo se, a veces mi mente es un poco infantil…

_''¿¡UN POCO NADA MAS!?'' _Escuche a Sam, Paul, Embry y Quil.

_''¡Cállense!, es la primera vez que me toca narrar a mi, así que…¡Shhh!''_

Bueno, como decía…

…¿Cuáles Avengers?, no, no, no, nada que te…

_''Esa parte ya la dijiste'' _Me dijo la amarga Leah.

Yo suspire.

Bien, sigamos…

…Nada que tenga que ver con eso, para eso están… ¡LOS HOMBRES LOBOS!...Es algo estupido, ¿O no lo creen?...

Lo se, lo se, a veces mi mente es un poco infantil y loca, pero…¡VAMOS!...Una historia sin alguna persona inmadura no es historia, o al menos eso creo yo…¡Opss!, ya me desvíe mucho del tema, muy bien, el punto es, que no atrapamos a la sanguijuela, corre demasiado rápido, pero…

**Yo se que mi hermana corre aun mas rápido que el...**

Steffannie puede correr a una velocidad tan**…¡Wooow!...**Te quedas con la boca abierta al verla correr, pero por ahora, no parece estar muy inspirada en cuanto a la velocidad…

_''…Esta vez tenemos que atraparlo, y como dicen…La tercera es la vencida''_

Pensó ella para si misma, aunque no se veía que corriera mas rápido…Creo que necesita un poco de ayuda del gran Jacob Black.  
_  
''A si se habla, Fannie''_ Le dije de manera burlona.

_'' ¡Pff! ¡Solo limítate a correr!, ¿De acuerdo?, Y deja de meterte tanto en mi cabeza'' _Me dijo algo enojada…Al parecer seria pan comido.

_'' ¿Qué yo corra?, que yo recuerde, tu eres la rápida de la manada, logras hacer todo extraordinariamente rápido, así que tu alcánzalo''_ Le dije.

_''Por un lado, mi hermano tiene razón''_ La escuche pensar por lo bajo, mas para ella que para nosotros.

_''Pues claro, yo siempre la tengo''_ Le dije con un toque de arrogancia y ella me ignoro.

_''De la manada yo soy la más rápida''_ Dijo para ella.

_''Y ya se cree…''_ Le dije entrometiéndome de nuevo.

_''Tal vez, si me concentrara mejor, podría alcanzar a Laurent''_ Volvió a decir para ella misma.

_'' ¿Tu?, ¿Concentrada? ...Jajaja, apuesto a que primero va a haber una lluvia de vacas y ya hasta después lograras estar concentrada'' _Le solté la primera estupidez relacionada con su concentración que pensé.

_''Si no te callas de una buena vez te partiré la cara, Jacob''_

Me gruño.

_''Sabes que tengo la razón, es por eso que quieres que cierre el pico…Aunque sabes que eso es imposible...''_

Pero como siempre, Sam arruino la diversión y nos dijo, que después de esto abría tiempo para golpearnos, bueno nos lo dijo de esa forma, pero lo dio a entender, asi que ni modo, tambien dijo que por ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en atacar a Laurent.

_'' ¿Qué no me escuchaste Sam?, Primero necesitamos que lluevan vacas para hacer que mi hermana se concentre…'' _Repetí para que mi hermana se enojara.

Y al parecer con eso la 'ayude' a enojarse, y salio corriendo a toda velocidad detrás de Laurent.

El gran Jacob Black lo puede todo.

Veía en la mente de mi hermana que estaba a un pelo de rana calva de Laurent. Al parecer el vampiro aumento la velocidad, pero Fannie también, y logro alcanzarlo.

Después, no se que rayos paso con mi hermanita, al parecer recordaba algo, como si hubiera visto antes al tipo. El vampiro la golpeaba con bastante fuerza, y eso me puso furioso.

_''Que se escapen todos los vampiros, todos los días y a la hora que quieran…¡PERO A MI HERMANA NO LA VAN A TOCAR!''_

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude, y en cuanto llegue con MI Fannie, vi que el vampiro la golpeaba y ella no se defendía, estaba con en un estado de shock, aunque en sus ojos se veía el enojo.

En una décima de segundo, yo ya le había arrancado los brazos a Laurent, de modo que no pudo defenderse.

MI Fannie pareció salir del shock pero, en la mente de mi hermana, casi no escuchaba nada coherente, las únicas frases que se lo grababan entender, solo eran como de mucho enojo, como si estuviera obligada a matar a Laurent, hasta que al fin, prácticamente su mente quedo en silencio por una milésima de segundo, para que se escuchara una extraña voz en un tono autoritario, esa voz no era de nadie de la manada, pero solo se escuchaba una sola frase…''Acaba Inmediatamente Con Ese Vampiro''.

La manada llego, y ya solo estaban los restos del cuerpo del vampiro, aun escuchaba las voces de la manada en mi cabeza, pero no les prestaba atención, no se que le estaban haciendo al vampiro, o bueno a sus restos, si lo estaban despellejando aun mas, si lo estaban quemando, o incluso si se lo estaban comiendo, lo único que me importaba era mi hermana, me acerque a ella.

_''¡Hey!, ¿Estas bien princesa?''_ Le pregunte preocupado.

_''Claro, claro, estoy…Estoy bien''_

_''Fannie, dime la verdad, ¿Qué pasa?''_

_''No pasa nada Jake''_

_''Eres mi hermana, te conozco a la perfección ¿Sabes?, se que algo estas ocultando''_

_''No es nada Jake enserio, no te preocupes por nada''_

Escuche que Sam nos hablo y Fannie fue enseguida hacia donde estaba el, aunque yo fui mas lento.

Si, puede que yo llegue a ser el mas infantil y loco de la historia, pero…

Si de MI PRINCESA se va a tratar, puedo llegar a ser el chico mas maduro y sobre protector de toda la historia del Universo.

Porque, como ya dije hace rato…

Que se escapen todos los vampiros, todos los días y a la hora que quieran…

¡PERO A MI HERMANA NO LA VAN A TOCAR!

**NARRADO POR EDWARD…**

_Bella será feliz…Bella será feliz…Bella será feliz… Bella será feliz…Bella será feliz…Bella será feliz… Bella será feliz…Bella será feliz…Bella será feliz… Bella será feliz…Bella será feliz…Bella será feliz… Bella será feliz…Bella será feliz…Bella será feliz… Bella será feliz…Bella será feliz…Bella será feliz…_ _Bella será feliz…Bella será feliz… Bella será feliz… Bella será feliz…Bella será feliz…Bella será feliz…_ _Bella será feliz…Bella será feliz…_

_…Stefannie esta bien… Stefannie esta bien… Stefannie esta bien…Stefannie esta bien… Stefannie esta bien… Stefannie esta bien… Stefannie esta bien… Stefannie esta bien… Stefannie esta bien… Stefannie esta bien… Stefannie esta bien… Stefannie esta bien… Stefannie esta bien… Stefannie esta bien… Stefannie esta bien… Stefannie esta bien… Stefannie esta bien… Stefannie esta bien… Stefannie esta bien…_

Intentaba convencerme a mi mismo.

Lo cual, prácticamente no me servia de nada. Por más que lo intentaba, no sabia que haría sin el amor de mi vida y sin la que descubrí, se había convertido en mi droga.

Quería verla. Quería ir y ver que era feliz. Realmente quería ver a mi Bella.

No tenia la más minima idea de cómo vivir sin Bella, quería ir y asegurarme de que estaba bien, que tal vez ya haya encontrado a alguien más.

Necesitaba ver sus tiernas sonrisas, sus ojos color chocolate, el constante sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Yo quería ir y ver al amor de mi vida.

Pero…Por otro lado…Que tampoco era bueno…

La extrañaba. La extrañaba realmente mucho. Enserio que extrañaba a Steffannie.

La necesitaba. Necesitaba de Steffannie para estar bien.

Necesitaba sus sonrisas, sus bromas, su risa y su voz cantarina.

La extrañaba demasiado.

Y yo, sin siquiera darme cuenta…

Inconcientemente, Steffannie, de manera rápida se había ganado un lugar en mi muerto corazón.

La extrañaba…La necesitaba…Quería ver a Steffannie, por lo menos una vez mas…

* * *

**Nota De Autora: **¡Miren!, ya tienen nuevo capitulo enseguida, ya puse el punto de vista de los cuatro principales, cualquier duda pueden avisarme.

Creo que hay algunas personas Team Edward y otras Team Jacob, avisenme si les gusta este Edward mas sentimental y emo de lo normal, y si les gusta este Jacob loco e infantil.

Si no les gusta algo, vere que puedo hacer.  
**_  
Hathaway*: _**Tome el apellido de una actriz para ponerlo...¿No se enojan? XD

**DEJA TU REVIEW Y RESIVIRAS LA VISITA DE TU O TUS HOMBRES LOBOS, VAMPIROS O HUMANOS FAVORITOS XD.**

_***···KMdeBlackCullen01···***_


	18. Capitulo 16 'Sera Que'

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son obra de nuestra grandiosa escritora S.M., yo…Solo los tome prestados para fantasear con ellos, inventar fanfics, y ya tú sabe chico, bla bla bla.

**Summary:** Situado desde Luna Nueva. Todos sabemos que Bella tuvo que elegir entre Jacob y Edward, pero, ¿Qué pasaría si Edward tuviera que elegir entre Bella y otra chica?, ¿Y si esa otra chica es una mujer lobo?, o, para ser mas exactos, ¿La hermana gemela de Jacob Black?...

* * *

**Crepúsculo en la Luna Nueva  
Cap.16 ¿Será Que?...**

NARRADO POR EDWARD…

¡No puedes ir Edward Cullen!... No puedes ir a Forks.

Me insistía a mi mismo, pero simplemente me era casi completamente imposible convencerme.

Ya no podía vivir de esta forma, era demasiado doloroso.

Es como si el destino me pusiera todo mas complicado.

Primero, tuvo que dejar a mi ángel…A mi Bella…Pero solo de ese modo ella podría llevar su vida normal acabo y sin interrupciones inhumanas.

Después, conozco a una chica, la cual, sin darse cuenta, ni ella ni yo, se convirtió en algo así como mi propia droga, y cuando todo mejoraba, tuvo que irse.

Y ahora, sentía el dolor en mi pecho, por la ausencia de ambas. Pero tenia que convencerme de que, ahora, tanto Bella como Fannie estarían mejor.

Bella, pudo haber encontrado a alguien más, una persona que le pueda dar una vida normal.

Y Steffannie…Steffannie estaría de nuevo con su hermano, feliz y sin sucesos sobrenaturales.  
_  
''Pero si pensé, que en la vida de mi ángel y de mi droga NO habría cosas inhumanas, estaba realmente muy equivocado''._

Aunque, me la pasaba envuelto en mi dolor, me sentía extraño…Bueno, mas extraño.

Ok, me sentía con demasiado sufrimiento por no estar con mi ángel, ya que yo la amaba, o más bien…Yo la amo.

Puede que sea normal extrañar a una persona que amas, pero, lo extraño era…

Que sentía casi el mismo dolor en mi pecho, porque Steffannie no estaba aquí.

¿Por qué?

Ok, ok, puede que ella haya estado conmigo un tiempo, animándome e iluminando mi día, pero, no debería de extrañarla así.

¿Por qué me sentía tan devastado por su ausencia?

¿Por qué me sentía aun mas vacío sin ella?

¿Por qué sentía que la necesitaba aquí?

¿Por qué no podía dejar de preocuparme por ella?

¡OK, YA TRANQUILIZATE EDWARD CULLEN!...

Piensa las respuestas de tus propias preguntas…

Primero…Tal vez me sentía devastado sin ella, porque era una chica tan original y simpática…

Segundo…Seguro me sentía vacío, porque ella era la única persona con la capacidad de ayudar a sanar tus heridas…

Tercero…Seguro y es porque ahora sentía que la necesitaba aquí, porque era indispensable para mi 'vida'….

Cuarto…Tal vez por el miedo de que le llegue a pasar algo…

Pero, también había otras preguntas…

¿Por qué no quería que le pasara absolutamente nada?

Seguro y era normal, no hay ninguna persona que debería querer que le pase algo malo a alguien…

Pero por otro lado, tal vez no era eso…

Si hay personas que se atrevieron a…Abusar de ella sexualmente…

También pueden haber personas peores, que pueden causar cosas mas graves…Otra violación, un secuestro, la muerte…

Sacudí la cabeza al pensar en eso.

¿Por qué algunas personas son así?

Sentía rabia de pensar en ese tipo de personas.

Pero si seguía pensando en eso, lo único que ganaría sería aún preocupación.

Además, si algo malo le pasaba, o a Bella o a Steffannie…Alice me lo diría.  
**  
**INICIO DEL FLASHBACK****

Estaba hablando por teléfono con Alice, en las primeras semanas de irme de Forks.

_ALICE:-Edward…Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti…-._

_YO:-Pues dejen de preocuparse…Yo me quedare aquí-._

_ALICE:-Edward por favor…No queremos que te sigas haciendo daño a ti mismo…-._

_YO:-No lo hago-._

_ALICE:-No engañas a nadie Ed, por favor, te lo suplico, ven con nosotros-._

_YO:-No Alice, ya te dije que no…Pero prométeme algo…Si le va a pasar algo a Bella, dímelo enseguida-._

_ALICE:-Claro que le pasara algo… ¿Crees que estará brincando de un lado a otro, cantando y bailando?...Es mas que obvio que no…Solo se van a matar ambos lenta y dolorosamente… ¿Qué tal si Bella incluso no lo soporta y se intenta matar?-._

_YO:-No lo hará…Me prometió que no haría nada imprudente-._

_ALICE:-Pero Edwa…-._

No termino la frase, pues su voz era como si se estuviera ausente o se estuviera apagando…Literalmente…Escuche la voz de Jasper diciéndole a Alice _'' ¿Qué es lo que vez? ''_

_YO:-¿Alice?... ¿Alice?, ¿Qué es lo que viste?-._

Le preguntaba yo, hasta que escuche su voz chillona de nuevo en el teléfono.

_ALICE:-No te preocupes Edward, por ahora parece que Bella estará bien…Pero no solo ella…Tú también-._

_YO:-¿Yo?... ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Cuá...-._

No termine la frase cuando su voz cantarina me interrumpía.

_ALICE:-Tú solo espérala…-._

_YO:-¿Cómo que la esp…Un momento…¿Una chica?-._

_ALICE:-Si, es una chica hermosa la que hará que dejes de ser tan amargado…Tú solo espérala ¿OK?, no faltan ni dos semanas…Créeme, la reconocerás enseguida-._

_YO:-¿Qué?...¿Pero co…-._

_ALICE:-Es alta, delgada, ojos únicos y es simpática-._

_YO:-Pero…Pero… ¿Cómo se supone que la voy a reconocer?...Andaré preguntando por las calles a cada chica que se me pase enfrente, **''Hola, ¿Eres alta, delgada, tus ojos son lindos y tienes sentido del humor?''**__-._

Le dije sarcásticamente y Alice se rió.

_ALICE:-¿Lo vez?...Todavía no la conoces, pero ya estas tan emocionado por saber que volverás a ser al menos un poco feliz, que ya empezaste a tener un poco de sentido del humor…Y ya te lo dije Edward…La reconocerás en cuanto la veas-.  
_  
Y así fue…Conocí a Steffannie cuatro días después de hablar con Alice, y tal como esta ultima lo dijo…Ella lograría alegrar un poco mas mi vida, para ser sincero, muy, pero muy rápido.  
**  
******FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

Exacto, si algo le pasaba a alguna de las dos, Alice me llamaría y me informaría de eso.

Pero eso solo lograba calmarme un poco…No por saber eso significaría que ya no me sienta mal.

Era más que obvio que Alice ya sabía lo especial que era Steffannie para mí, y si le llegaba a pasar algo malo, lo más probable es que Alice no me lo diría, para no hacer que me sienta mal.

Suspire innecesariamente. Estaba exagerando demasiado.

Y eso... Estoy seguro de que eso no era bueno ... ¿Por qué extrañaba tanto a Fannie?, ¿Por qué de esta manera?...

Tal vez eso era normal…Tal vez extrañaba a Fannie mucho, porque era una chica completamente unica…O tal vez, solo porque extrañaba un poco la felicidad…Realmente extrañaba lo que era: **La Autentica Felicidad**…

Pero…

_Pero…Pero…Pero…Muchos peros, ¿O no Edward Cullen?..._

Me dijo una voz en mi cabeza…Genial…Un vampiro, que ya se volvió completamente loco.**  
**  
Pero fuera como fuera, no podía dejar de sentir aquella preocupación.

Sentía que algo le pasaba, que algo andaba mal, que estaba pasando un momento malo, sobrenatural, confuso o simple sencillamente extraño.

''Y no me equivocaba''

Lo que no entendía era por qué...

¿Es que acaso no era cariño lo único que sentía hacia Steffannie?

¿Será que?...

No, no, no, no, y más no...

No debía...No podía...No era posible...

¿Será que?... ¿Estoy enamorado de Steffannie?...

¡NO!...

¡NO PUEDE SER ESO POSIBLE!...

¿Cómo paso?... ¿Cuando?... ¡¿COMO NO ME DI CUENTA ANTES?!...

Es por eso que sentía que debía de proteger a Steffannie, por eso sentía aquella necesidad de que estuviera a mi lado, por eso sentía que ella era indispensable para mí, por eso me sentía tan vacío sin ella...

Estaba enamorado de Steffannie...

Era más que obvio... Pero yo no quería aceptarlo...

¿Cómo es que ella llego a lo más profundo de mi muerto corazón en tan poco tiempo?, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?... ¿Por qué lo permití aun sabiendo que ella algún día tendría que regresar a su casa en Forks?...

* * *

**Nota De Autora: **Bueno, aquí el siguiente capitulo narrado por Edward...

_Gisela, Karen y Jeimy:_ :D ¿Qué les puedo decir? :3 ... Adoro sus tan alentadores reviews, me ayudan a seguir con este tan alocado fanfic ;D , muchas gracias...

_Susan y Jazmín: _Bueno, no quiero sonar grosera...Pero la verdad es que el fanfic es así...Si Steffannie Black no fuera tan importante, la historia seguiría siendo la misma que la de las películas, y yo solo estaría escribiendo lo que paso... En fin, si no les gusto mi fanfic, entenderé...

**DEJA TU REVIEW Y RESIVIRAS LA VISITA DE TU O TUS HOMBRES LOBOS, VAMPIROS O HUMANOS FAVORITOS XD.**

_*...KMdeBlackCullen01...*_


End file.
